


Ogniu, krocz za mną

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreamcatcher, F/M, Ghost Rider - Freeform, Motorcycles, motocykle, raróg, slovian mythology, łapacz snów, żar-ptak
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Żar-ptak (a właściwie słowiański raróg, towarzysz Swarożyca), Ghost rider bez motocykla, właścicielka baru z hamburgerami i naleśnikami, zlot motorowy w Teksasie, bracia W. w skórach i na motocyklach, lecznicze łapacze snów, halucynacje Sama i stłuczone złote jajko. Sezon Lewiatanów, ale te pozostają gdzieś tam w tle. ;-)





	1. Ghost rider

Whitefish, Montana, chata Rufusa

„Łowca snów” Kinga leżał porzucony na kanapie, bo Sam nie potrafił skupić się na lekturze, nawet jeśli opowieść o kosmitach była tak oryginalna, jak w tym przypadku. King i kosmici, kto by pomyślał? A nie, po drodze były jeszcze „Stukostrachy”… Tak, czy inaczej, tego popołudnia Samowi czytanie wyraźnie nie szło. Myślenie też nie do końca. Może dlatego, że niedawno miał plastyczną wizję Lucyfera stepującego do „Deszczowej piosenki” pod wielkim parasolem w różnokolorowe kropki. Swoją drogą, jego umysł nawet w majakach miał wyjątkowo logiczny sposób kojarzenia – faktycznie, od rana na przemian padało, mżyło lub siąpiło. Mimo to halucynacje bywały męczące, chociaż, na szczęście, od czasu blizny na dłoni, nie zdarzały się zbyt często. Nie licząc dzisiejszego dnia.

Dlatego rozkojarzony Sam nie potrafił się skoncentrować. Dogadać z własnym myślami. W ogóle z dogadywaniem się jako takim miał ostatnio nielichy problem. Weźmy chociażby Deana – z nim też dogadywał się o tyle, o ile, w głębi duszy (tej znowu potrzaskanej na kawałki) niezupełnie potrafiąc wybaczyć mu kłamstw i zabicia Amy. Poniekąd rozumiał, dlaczego brat tak postąpił, co dnia z niepokojem dostrzegając jak tamten koi wszelkie smutki w alkoholu i desperackim podejmowaniu każdej sprawy, jak się nawinęła, ale maleńka zadra w sercu pozostała. Choć przecież nie mógł biblijnie jako pierwszy rzucić kamieniem, bo sam miał na sumieniu niejedno. Podobnie jak Cas, który zapłacił za to najwyższą cenę, a uwolnione przez niego Lewiatany rozpełzły się po świecie niczym zaraza, do tego bardzo trudna do ubicia. Nikt z ich trójki, żywy lub martwy, nie był bez winy i na dobrą sprawę mogliby się na te winy licytować bez końca.

Dlatego, darując sobie wypominanie przewin bratu i lekturę „Łowcy snów”, z lekkim mętlikiem w myślach i bladym uśmiechem na wargach Sam spoglądał, jak siedzący vis-a-vis niego Dean w skupieniu wpatruje się w ekran laptopa. Brat przerzucał wzrok z jednej strony na drugą niczym w meczu koszykówki (po prawej szukał jakichkolwiek wieści o Dicku Romanie, po lewej – nowej sprawy możliwie niedaleko chaty Rufusa) i niemo poruszał ustami, co upodobniało go do ryby wyrzuconej na brzeg. Mimo woli Sam zachichotał bezgłośnie, wygodniej umościł się na wytartej kanapie w indiańskie wzory i dla rozgrzewki upił łyk kawy z obtłuczonego kubka. Niestety, całkiem czarnej i bez cukru, bo kończyły im się zapasy – Bobby obiecał kupić co nieco, ze wskazaniem na „nieco” w płynnych procentach, wracając od szeryf Mills.

W przeciwieństwie do kawy Sama, porzucona na stoliku czarna jak bezgwiezdna noc arabica Deana, zbyt zajętego przeszukiwaniem otchłani internetu,stygła. Wygasał również ogień na kominku – a letni dzień był chłodny i pochmurny. Deszcz bębnił po krytym gontami dachu i spływał po niezbyt czystych szybach. Strużki wody łączyły się ze sobą i rozdzielały, tworząc skomplikowane arabeski, zza których świat wyglądał jak akwarium. Aura nie zachęcała do wyglądania za próg chaty (biedny Bobby), więc choć Sam, mimo że nosiło go, by pobiegać, czy porąbać drewna na opał, nadal siedział bez ruchu na kanapie owinięty w ciepły koc i udawał, że czyta Kinga, popijając gorzką kawę. Kawę, której o mało nie wylał, gdy buszujący po sieci Dean znienacka wydał z siebie okrzyk bojowy i plasnął otwartą dłonią o stolik, aż podskoczyły wszystkie szpargały, na wpół opróżniona puszka piwa, kubek i rozłożony na części, przygotowany do czyszczenia colt. 

\- Ghost Rider! –wykrzyknął z takim zadowoleniem, jakby wygrał los na loterii i podetknął laptopa pod nos bratu. – Niech mnie, Sammy, zobacz, co znalazłem!

Sam, chcąc nie chcąc, zobaczył. Pod Sturgis w Dakocie Południowej na stanowej 54 kilkakrotnie widziano zjawę motocyklisty w płomieniach. Co prawda, bez motocykla, choć w odpowiednim outficie. Zwykle widywano go, jak idzie poboczem, płonąc i siejąc wokół siebie iskrami,podobno niczego nie podpalając. Czasem próbował zatrzymywać samochody, ale nie wiadomo dlaczego, nikt nie zdecydował się go podwieźć. Może przez ogień, a może dlatego, że zjawa wyglądała, jak to określił jeden z kierowców, na „kurewsko wkurzoną”. Osobiście Samowi skojarzyło się to z przeklętą duszą z Piekła rodem, ale jemu niemal wszystko ostatnio kojarzyło się z Piekłem.

\- Na razie tylko sobie chodzi i nikomu krzywdy nie robi – powiedział bez większego przekonania, wiedząc, że nie wygra z Deanem wpadającym na trop nowej sprawy.

\- Na razie – powtórzył złowróżbnym tonem starszy Winchester, znacząco unosząc palec. – Ale kto wie, co będzie dalej.

„Palec mnie świerzbi, co dowodzi, że jakiś potwór tu nadchodzi” nasunął się Samowi cytat z Szekspira.

\- Piekło i szatani – uprzejmie podpowiedział zamiast tego i przygryzł wargę, by nie parsknąć śmiechem na widok miny brata. – Spokojnie, nie mam omamów, tak mi się tylko powiedziało.

\- Żartowniś – burknął Dean z pretensją, ale chwilę później rozchmurzył się, wracając do artykułu z lokalnej gazety w Sturgis. – Ale Ghostrider, Sammy! Zawsze chciałem spotkać Ghostridera, a tu proszę… Ten film z Cagem był świetny!

Sam miał na ten temat nieco odmienne zdanie, ale dyplomatycznie zmilczał. Podobnie jak nie wytknął bratu, że rzeczona zjawa, choć w stroju motocyklisty i w płomieniach, według opisów nie jeździła na motocyklu, nie miała ognistego łańcucha do wiązania grzeszników, a co najważniejsze – nie była kościotrupem. Z drugiej strony, zarówno komiksy, jak i film mogły, jak to bywało, przekłamywać rzeczywistość i oto mieli do czynienia z prawdziwym Ghost Riderem. Przynajmniej w jego obecności powinno zrobić się nieco cieplej. Bo w zalanej deszczem chacie Rufusa mocno pochłodniało.

*

Whitewood, Dakota Południowa, Laurel Street 10, bar „Dyliżans”

Margie miała zły dzień. Ba, miała za sobą całą złą passę złych dni, ale ten ranek przelał czarę goryczy. Pokłóciła się ze stojącym na kuchni Jeremiaszem, który nie odróżniał hamburgera medium od rare (nie, żeby gościom „Dyliżansu” robiło to jakąś różnicę), tłumacząc mu jak krowie na rowie, że to ona jest właścicielką baru, a nie on, więc w razie czego może go wylać na zbity pysk, choćby sama musiała pilnować grilla. Pomagając Tessie – bo Alice znowu nie zjawiła się na zmianie na czas, stłukła dzbanek z gorącą kawą, generując straty materialne i własne – obie niewielkie, bo tylko minimalnie oparzyła kciuk, ale co zabolało, to jej. Na domiar złego rozwydrzony bachor przy stoliku numer pięć włożył jej do kieszeni fartuszka przeżuty kawałek naleśnika z syropem klonowym. Momentalnie przypomniała jej się Sarah Connor z „Terminatora”, którą inny dzieciak potraktował w podobny sposób, uszczęśliwiając kulką na pół roztopionych lodów, a koleżanka pocieszała ja, że nikt nie będzie o tym pamiętał za sto lat.

Margie by to nie pocieszyło. Była bardziej pamiętliwa. Do tego nie miała powołania na matkę zbawcy, nawet gdyby w tym celu miała się przespać z Kylem Reesem, do którego od czasów pierwszego „Terminatora” żywiła wielką słabość. Niestety, obejrzała film zdecydowanie za późno, gdy grający go Michael Biehn w realu zdążył już się zestarzeć, a z nowszych produkcji trudno jej było wybrać filmowego wybranka serca. Pewnie dlatego, że nie mogła się zdecydować między Chrisem Hemsworthem a Tomem Hiddlestonem, czyli dobrym, choć niezbyt mądrym Thorem i niezbyt dobrym, acz niegłupim Lokim.

Realu także z wyborem mężczyzny jej życia nie szło Margie najlepiej. Wszak ostatnio była z Ivanem, ani specjalnie mądrym, ani dobrym, który ponadto miał fioła na punkcie bajek opowiadanych przez babkę, nie przemęczał się pracą, jako niespełniony artysta ceramik woląc wieść życie rajskiego ptaka na utrzymaniu dziewczyny (patrz jej) i okazało się, że był zazdrosny jak diabli. A na koniec pobił się z ich wspólnym kumplem, Alexem, po czym wsiadł w ulewie i wieczornym mroku na swego stalowego rumaka – Yamahę Drag Star 1100 i romantycznie rozbił się na pustyni, choć, do ciężkiej i jasnej cholery, była płaska jak stół i pusta jak okiem sięgnąć. Nie licząc strug deszczu. Zapewne wjechał na jedyny w okolicy kamień większy od ziarnka piasku. Pech taki.

Co gorsza, nie odpuścił nawet po śmierci i kilka razy przewidział jej się znienacka, a to w domu, a to w „Dyliżansie”, niczym Ghost Rider w otoczeniu płomieni. Przynajmniej nie pod postacią kościotrupa, ani Nicolasa Cage’a (z dwojga złego wolałaby tego ostatniego, pomimo jego okropnych wyborów aktorskich) i bez ognistego łańcucha do chwytania grzeszników, ale widok, tak czy inaczej, był raczej upiorny. Dobrze, że oprócz niej nikt inny zdawał się go nie widzieć. Tym bardziej nie była pewna, czy płomieniste wizualizacje byłego zrzucić na własne nadużywanie środków uspokajających, czy jako dowód na to, że Ivan smaży się w piekielnym kotle ze smołą (prawosławni mieli przedziwne poczucie humoru), niemniej pocieszała się myślą, że omamy niedługo miną, tym bardziej, że zjawa pojawiała się rzadko i nie robiła jej większej krzywdy. Ot, stała sobie cichutko w kąciku i płonęła. Miła odmiana po krzykach i awanturach, jakie Ivan serwował jej pod koniec związku. Na upartego w tej postaci mógłby się nawet przydać jako nocna lampka. Gdyby dało się go włączyć i wyłączyć wedle potrzeby.

Na dźwięk dzwoneczka przy drzwiach Margie otrząsnęła się z głupich myśli i ręką dała znać Tessie, całkowicie zaabsorbowanej stolikiem numer pięć (tak, tym z rozwydrzonym bachorem, jego trójką rodzeństwa i beztroskimi rodzicami), że przyjmie zamówienie od nowych klientów. Ha, mogła im nawet postawić kawę na koszt firmy, bo z przyjemnością zauważyła, że jest na kim oko zawiesić.

Do „Dyliżansu” weszło właśnie dwóch facetów wartych grzechu – chyba, że grzeszyli między sobą, acz na gejów nie wyglądali. Wyższy miał kasztanowe, podwijając się na końcach, nieco przydługie włosy, równie kasztanowe oczy, zawadiacki nos i wrażliwe usta, a nadto sylwetkę sportowca ukrytą pod warstwami białej koszulki, kraciastej, pomarańczowo-czarnej koszuli, drelichowej kurtki i ciut workowatych dżinsów. Mimo sprężystości ruchów, poruszał się nieco niezbornie, przypominając Margie źrebię, które co prawda ma długie pęciny i niesamowitą radość życia, ale chwilowo plączą mu się nogi, bo przecież ledwo co się narodziło.

Niższy, o nieokreślonego koloru, krótko przystrzyżonych włosach i urodzie modela – ach, te zielone oczy, mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, prosty nos, zdecydowany podbródek i pełne usta, wyglądał na żołnierza, który dopiero co wrócił z misji w Iraku, próbując to zamaskować cywilnymi ciuchami, choć i tak odruchowo wybrał zielenie i szarości. Nie wspominając o zachowaniu czujnego wyrazu twarzy, jakby w każdej chwili w okolicy mogła wybuchnąć bomba, albo podchodząca po zamówienie kelnerka miała w kieszeni fartuszka odbezpieczony granat (a nie okruszki po rozdyźdanym gofrze).

I tak był ładniutki. Obaj byli. Cóż, Ivan mógł mieć odrobinę racji – Margie lubiła zawiesić oko na co atrakcyjniejszych facetach, a nawet chwilę z nimi poflirtować, chociaż, będąc z nim w związku, nigdy nie posunęła się dalej. W końcu od patrzenia jeszcze nikomu niczego nie ubyło, prawda? I, do licha, w USA panowało równouprawnienie. On za życia też oglądał się za panienkami…

Jedną ręką zgarnęła dwie karty menu a la list gończy, drugą dzbanek ze świeżą kawą parzoną przez naburmuszonego Jeremiasza i stukając obcasami kowbojek, podeszła do loży numer trzy, za którym zasiedli nowi goście, przy czym ten wyższy miał niejakie trudności, by zmieścić się na wybitej pluszem, udającej wnętrze dyliżansu kanapie. Margie musiała przyznać, że ogółem pomysł ze stylizacją baru na country & western nie był taki zły. Niby-kominek, mnóstwo starzyzny z pchlich targów, ręcznie plecione przez nią łapacze snów, kredens z nalewkami i słoiczkami z najróżniejszymi przetworami namiętnie produkowanymi przez matkę Jeremiasza i glinianymi miseczkami z motywami rosyjskimi tworzonymi przez Ivana, stare pianino z tradycyjnym napisem, by nie strzelać do pianisty, wahadłowe drzwiczki prowadzące do kuchni, szeroki blat z mosiężnymi nalewakami do piwa i ozdobną kasą na korbkę, proste, zajmujące cały środek stoliki nakryte obrusami w drobną, czerwoną kratkę, szafa grająca z wizerunkiem starego Indianina – wszystko to sprawiało cudownie staroświeckie, swojskie wrażenie, ale… ale stojące pod oknami loże były zdecydowanie za małe. Wnętrza dyliżansu jej się zachciało, a teraz ten nienormatywny wzrostowo biedak nie miał gdzie zmieścić nóg.

\- Przepraszam, że ciasno – wyrwało jej się zamiast zwyczajowego dzień dobry, gdy patrzyła na jego wysiłki. – Może przy stoliku byłoby wygodniej?

\- Brat jest duży i zawsze mu ciasno – burknął drugi z mężczyzn, ten z włosami przystrzyżonymi na jeża i czujnym wyrazem twarzy. – Przyzwyczaił się.

\- Nie zawsze – łagodnie sprzeciwił się drągal, krzyżując nogi pod stołem i dzięki temu zyskując nieco miejsca. – I nie da się do tego przyzwyczaić. Podobnie jak do twoich tekstów.

\- Ranisz moje uczucia – powiedział beznamiętnie domniemany eksmarine, podnosząc zielone oczy na Margie i uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Z uśmiechem, nawet leciutko krzywym, było mu szalenie do twarzy – wygładzał rysy, rozświetlał spojrzenie i podkreślał piegi na nosie. Margie pomyślała, że pierwsze wrażenie było mylne – facet wcale nie był ponurakiem, a te słodkie piegi…. Odpowiedziała uśmiechem, teoretycznie profesjonalnym, choć przeczył temu szelmowski błysk w piwnych tęczówkach.

\- Jeśli chodzi o teksty raniące uczucia, pozwólcie panowie, że zaprezentuję nasze zagajenie powitalne – zaczęła, stawiając dzbanek z kawą na stole i podsuwając im menu. - Witamy w „Dyliżansie”, najlepszej jadłodajni w zachodnim Teksasie, w której stołowałby się Billy the Kid wraz z kompanią. Gdyby jeszcze żyli. Nieokrzesanym kowbojom serwujemy hamburgery tak świeże, że wciąż muczą na talerzach, a łasuchom – naleśniki tak słodkie, że zlatują się do nich pszczoły. Wybór i ceny do negocjacji. Kawa gratis. Kawy?

Znacząco pochyliła się nas stolikiem, co nieco eksponując nieprzesadny dekolt obramowany białą koszulą z falbankami ujętą w ramy gorsetu falbaniastej sukienki country.

\- Poproszę – zamruczał zielonooki, nie odrywając wzroku od podnoszonego przez Margie dzbanka z kawą. Bądź jej dekoltu. – Czarną, bez cukru. I naleśniki. Dużo naleśników. Bardzo dużo…

\- A mogę prosić kawę z mlekiem? Sojowym? – wszedł mu w słowo brat, wymownie wznosząc oczy do góry, gdy dostrzegł wymianę znaczących spojrzeń tym dwojgiem. „Znowu”, mówił jednoznacznie wyraz jego twarzy, „zaczyna się”. - Swoją drogą, niezły tekst – szef grafoman musiał się natrudzić z układaniem.

\- Szefowa grafomanka – sprostowała Margie, rzucając mu rozbawione spojrzenie. – Czyli ja. Ale klientom się podoba. Przeważnie. Też naleśniki?

\- Sałatkę? – spróbował miłośnik kawy z mlekiem sojowym, rumieniąc się nieznacznie. – Tak zieloną, że kicają do niej żabki?

\- Tuman – prychnął, nomen omen, zielonooki piegus, ale Margie roześmiała się w głos.

\- Sałatki także podajemy – potwierdziła. – Grecką z fetą i oliwkami, farmerską z ziemniakami i cesarską z grillowanym kurczakiem. Domyślam się, że… grecką?

\- Rozgryzła cię – parsknął starszy (tak przynajmniej wynikało ze sposobu bycia) z braci. – Żyjesz zieleniną.

\- Grecką – zgodził się z rezygnacją młodszy i skrzywił, nieznacznie pocierając bliznę we wnętrzu lewej dłoni. Nieco kpiący wzrok drugiego z mężczyzn natychmiast spoważniał.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał ciut ostro.

\- Może być – wzruszył ramionami tamten. – Bywało gorzej. Dzięki.

\- To ja pójdę zamówić naleśniki i sałatkę. I mleko sojowe do kawy – bąknęła Margie, której zrobiło się odrobinę smutno, że o nią nikt nigdy tak się o nie troszczył, a na pewno nie bujający w obłokach lub na zmianę wściekle zazdrosny Ivan. Może niegdyś rodzice, których nie pamiętała ich zbyt dobrze. Bo rodzice zastępczy starali się jeszcze mniej.

Kiedy wróciła z niby mlekiem, sałatką i górą naleśników na glinianym talerzu (w przeciwieństwie do hamburgerów Jeremiasz smażył naleśniki idealne i to w ilościach hurtowych), atmosfera przy stole zmieniła się w sposób namacalny. Na taką, którą można było kroić nożem. Co ciekawe, ewidentnie chodziło o nią, bo obaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się w nią z pionowymi zmarszczkami rysującymi między brwiami, jak gdyby zastanawiali się, czy to nie ona oblała ich czerwoną farbą na zajęciach plastycznych w piątej klasie szkoły podstawowej.

\- Coś nie tak? - spytała nieco buntowniczo Margie, pozbywając się słodkiego ciężaru, razem z tacą.- Wyrosła mi druga głowa?

\- Mówiłaś, że jesteś właścicielką „Dyliżansu”? – zagaił niepewnie wyższy, bardziej długowłosy i jakby odrobinę bardziej zatroskany z braci.

\- Panna Dunaway? – upewnił się drugi, unosząc brwi.

\- Owszem, Margie Dunaway, do usług – przedstawiła się dziewczyna, nie mając nic do ukrycia, za to unosząc brew z nie mniejszym wdziękiem niż eksmarine. – A kto pyta – FBI, CIA, KGB czy CSI? Co prawda, nie przypominam sobie, bym przeskrobała coś więcej niż kilka mandatów za przekroczenie prędkości moją virażką, ale jestem otwarta na propozycje…

Bracia wymienili ze sobą pospieszne spojrzenia (może ustalali zeznanie, z jakich służb ich przywiało), po czym starszy złapał karpika, a młodszy zarumienił się lekko, odkaszlnął i wyjaśnił, że nic z tych rzeczy, tylko bawią się w dziennikarzy amatorów i zbierają materiał na artykuł o Ghost Riderze pojawiającym się wzdłuż stanowej numer 54. A że dowiedzieli się, że to duch Ivana Dorogina, jej byłego, a ona pracuje w „Dyliżansie”… Choć nie mieli pojęcia, że jest jego właścicielką, nie kelnerką.

\- Nie martwcie się, jak widać – kelnerką też - mruknęła Margie cierpko, dolewając mleka sojowego do kawy bardziej wyrośniętego z braci i bezceremonialnie siadając obok, tak że musiał się głębiej wcisnąć w kąt. – Jestem kobietą, która żadnej pracy się nie boi. No dobra, chodzi wam o Ivana, tak? To pogadajmy o Ivanie.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz… - zaczął przyparty do wyściełanej pluszem ścianki, ale uciszyła go lekkim kuksańcem w bok.

\- Mów, mów – powiedział pospiesznie drugi z mężczyzn, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy rzucić się na ratunek tłamszonemu w kącie bratu, czy zająć naleśnikami. Wybrał naleśniki, choć próbował zachować twarz, wpatrując się w usta Margie, by nie uronić z nich ani słowa.

\- Powiem, powiem – odpowiedziała i już nabierała tchu, gdy zatrzymała się na chwilę. - Choć wypadałoby się najpierw przedstawić, drodzy panowie, w końcu moje imię i nazwisko już znacie…

\- Dean i Sam – wymamrotał zielonooki między jednym kęsem naleśnika a drugim, bohatersko walcząc z zaklejającym go syropem klonowym. – Winchester.

Zabrzmiało to mniej więcej jak „Diin” i „Saaa” „Łinczesta”, ale Margie była domyślna, więc machnęła ręką na męskie maniery.

\- Acha – skwitowała, ponownie nabierając tchu.

– A więc… wiem, nie zaczyna się zdania od „a więc”, Ivan Dorogin, lat 24, 185 cm wzrostu, piwne oczy, szeroka szczęka, długie blond włosy, z powołania artysta ceramik i utrzymanek kobiet pracujących – patrz mnie, a z zamiłowania motocyklista i birbant – zaczęła, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem, bo tempo, w jakim „Diin” pochłaniał naleśniki z syropem klonowym, śmietaną i owocami było godne rekordu Guinessa. – Byliśmy ze sobą pół roku i ogółem był spokojny i nie wadził nikomu, póki dwa miesiące temu totalnie mu nie odbiło i nie zrobił się zazdrosny jak cholera i wściekły niczym brytan spuszczony z łańcucha. Miesiąc temu w tej swojej wściekłości i desperacji rozbił się motocyklem na pustyni i od tego czasu podobno straszy.

\- Podobno? – szukał potwierdzenia młodszy z braci, ekwilibrystycznie próbując sięgnąć sałatki greckiej, w czym skutecznie przeszkadzała mu rozparta na siedzeniu Margie. – Też go widziałaś?

\- Znienacka mu odbiło i później zachowywał się całkiem inaczej? – wychwycił Dean, na chwilę przestając pochłaniać naleśniki niczym odkurzacz i skupiając się na Margie. – Jakby coś go opętało?

\- Można tak powiedzieć – skrzywiła się Margie, wzruszając ramionami. – A co do podobno, owszem, też go widziałam. Stał sobie i płonął. Nawet nie na motocyklu jak Ghost Rider. I nie jako kościotrup. Tylko tak jak teraz, o!

Końcowe „o!” było na tyle wymowne, że obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli tam, gdzie Margie i wydali z siebie niemal jednogłośne, podobne w wymowie „ha”.

Przy obwieszonym łapaczami snów starym regale stał wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna z jasnymi włosami związanymi w kitkę, w t-shircie z czaszką wśród róż, skórzanych spodniach i takiejż kamizelce z frędzlami oraz kowbojkach i patrzył na nich (bądź na Margie) nienawistnym wzrokiem, płonąc niczym pochodnia. Nim Margie zdążyła dodać, że nie ma się czym przejmować, bo oprócz niej nikt go nie widzi, kelnerka Tessa rozdarła się na cały regulator, oblewając stolik numer pięć świeżo zaparzoną kawą i wywołując dodatkowy wrzask u całej rodzinki z upiornymi dziećmi, siedzący przy ławie pod oknem chłopak z dziewczyną z rudymi kitkami jak Pippi Langstrumpf zerwali się na równe nogi, przy czym on momentalnie sięgnął po komórkę, by cyknąć parę fotek, starsza babka w loży nieopodal jęknęła, przewróciła oczyma i zsunęła się z siedzenia udającego wnętrze dyliżansu na znacznie twardszą podłogę z desek, a płacący przy barze facet w kowbojskim kapeluszu odruchowo sięgnął po broń, ale z wrażenia nie potrafił wyciągnąć jej z kabury. Wydający resztę Jeremiasz zastygł jak słup soli, jedynie nerwowo poruszając policzkami, co upodobniło go do głodnego chomika.

\- O – powtórzyła Margie, tym razem mając na myśli fakt, że oto wszyscy widzą płonącą zjawę Ivana i w tym momencie ognisty upiór nadął się jak indor, buchając płomieniami na wszystkie strony.

Żywy ogień liznął regał i bar, wspinając się po prawie drewnianej ścianie i żarłocznie sięgając szafy grającej ze starym Indianinem. Pracownicy i klienci „Dyliżansu” wrzasnęli jednym głosem (prócz zemdlonej kobitki), cofając się o przysłowiowy krok. Prócz Sama, który bezskutecznie usiłował przedrzeć się przez właścicielkę baru i eksmarine, który chwycił solniczkę ze stołu i rzucił nią w zjawę. Widmowy Ivan nie raczył się przestraszyć, być może dlatego, że solniczka się nie otworzyła. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Margie, muskając po drodze zwisający mu nad głową największy z łapaczy snów, który zapłonął jak sucha trawa.

\- Wara od moich łapaczy snów! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna, zrywając się od stolika (i tym samym uwalniając uwięzionego za nią mężczyznę) i bez zastanowienia biegnąc wprost na widmo. – Swoje paskudne miseczki pal sobie do woli, ale łapacze zostaw.

\- I zaprawy mojej mamy – jęknął Jeremiasz zza baru. – Mama mnie zabije.

Szybciej, choć niechcący zabiłby go facet przy barze, któremu wreszcie udało się wyciągnąć colta z kabury i jął strzelać w kierunku ognistego widziadła. W większości nie trafiał – kule świsnęły koło uszu Jeremiasza, zagarniającej rodzinę z dziećmi jak matka kwoka Tessy i stukającej obcasami kowbojek Margie (wzdrygnęła się i zatrzymała, oglądając na strzelającego z oburzeniem), a jeśli trafiał, zjawa zdawała się to całkowicie ignorować. Nadymała się jedynie coraz bardziej, otulona ognistymi skrzydłami. Tymczasem Jeremiasz odruchowo sięgnął za bar i wyciągając kanciastą butelkę whisky, przygrzmocił kowbojowi w głowę – przynajmniej tamten przestał strzelać na oślep.

\- Cholerny duch ma cholerne skrzydła– warknął Dean, mijając zatrzymaną w biegu Margie i stolik, przy którym kuliła się Tessa z podopiecznymi, przy okazji zgarniając kolejną solniczkę. Tym razem sól sypnęła się szeroką strugą, a zjawa skurczyła się w sobie i zafalowała nerwowo.

\- Ale soli nie lubi – wydyszał biegnący za nim Sam, także uzbrojony w dwie solniczki oraz pogrzebacz porwany spod imitacji kominka – miał nadzieję, że było w nim coś z żelaza.

Żelaza upiór także nie lubił, bo trafiony w bok, zaskwierczał smętnie i przygasł, poruszając ustami jak śnięta ryba i próbując wpasować się w podpalony regał – łapacze snów nad jego głową płonęły widowiskowo. Sam chętnie powtórzył cios pogrzebaczem, sypiąc wokół solą i unikając wirujących, palących się, kolorowych piórek.

\- Z drogi, Sammy – odciągnął go starszy z braci. – Spadaj, Cage!

Dean chwycił stojącą w kącie za barem gaśnicę i włączył ją z impetem. Piana wytrysnęła z siłą niewielkiego wodospadu, zalewając ognistą zjawę i palący się za nią regał z przyległościami. Po czym narzędzie zbrodni wyślizgnęło mu się z rąk i gruchnęło o podłogę, obracając o 180 stopni i – nim się wyczerpało, opryskując westernową spódnicę Margie, dżinsy Sama i niemal całą rodzinę chowającą się za stolikiem numer pięć. Tessa cudem ocalała, uskakując pod bar. Dzieciaki (w tym mały, który nie tak dawno ukochał fartuszek Margie przeżutym gofrem) upodobniły się do bałwanków i – zamaszyście trąc oczy, unisono zaniosły się płaczem.

W obliczu całkowitego ugaszenia pożaru i zniknięcia ognistego widma miało to doprawdy niewielkie znaczenie, ale roztrzęsiona Margie, z której powili uchodziła adrenalina, oczyma wyobraźni już widziała wpisy do książki skarg i wniosków. Upiór, pożar, omdlenie, toksyczna piana z gaśnicy i ogłuszenie butelką whisky – do koloru, do wyboru. I łapacze jej spalił, cholerny Ivan. Dobrze, że nie te, które plotła dla ludzi w potrzebie.

Przeniosła wzrok na braci Winchesterów stojących między nią a poczerniałym regałem (gliniane miseczki i kubki popękały, ale nalewki i zaprawy matki Jeremiasza na szczęście nie ucierpiały). Sam rzucił jej zbolałe spojrzenie, a Dean rozłożył ręce, uśmiechając się przepraszająco i nogą odsuwając zachlapaną gaśnicę pod ścianę. Dziennikarze amatorzy, tak? Akurat. Po wszystkim, czyli ocuceniu omdlałej babki i kowboja z guzem na głowie, uciszeniem jojczącego Jeremiasza, który nie znał swego męstwa oraz uspokojeniem rozhisteryzowanej rodziny z dziećmi, do czego dzielnie przystąpiła Tessa (powinna dać jej podwyżkę) Margie sobie z nimi pogada. Poważnie.

\- Wspólne selfie? – zaproponował radośnie chłopak ze stolika pod oknem, ciągnąc za sobą oniemiałą dziewczynę z kitkami jak Pippi Langstrumpf.

Mina starszego z Winchesterów dobitnie świadczyła, że żadnego selfie nie będzie, a wszystkie zdjęcia, które chłopak zdążył napstrykać, po namowach nie do odrzucenia, znikną z jego komórki jak sen złoty.

Chyba, że młody zdążył już wrzucić je na Instagrama.


	2. Żar-ptak

Sturgis, Teksas

Nić snuła się równo i niespiesznie, tworząc misterną pajęczynę. Kolejna pętelka, przeplecenie, drewniany koralik, pętelka, przeplecenie, piórko. Czerwień, złoto, brąz – jesienne, ciepłe tony. Splatające wzór krótkie, lekko pulchne palce starszej kobiety poruszały się zręcznie i bez krztyny zmęczenia, a ona sama nuciła sobie do wtóru piosenkę bez słów - ot, kilka dźwięków łagodnie wznoszących się i opadających, kojących niczym kołysanka. Icic' upi nahan taku un umnipi nahan unkotipi kte k'un.. By oddać duszę pod opiekę Matki Natury, wrócić światu jego ducha. Oj, przydałoby się, pomyślała, Matka Natura nie miałaby nic przeciwko. Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i energicznie przegryzła końcówkę nici mocnymi, bielutkimi zębami.

Odsunęła od siebie obręcz z plecionką, by popodziwiać własne dzieło, ale z irytacją zauważyła, że jeden z koralików nie trzyma się swojego miejsca, a do tego jest lekko nadpęknięty. Niedobrze. Zmarszczyła brwi, westchnęła ciężko i odchyliła się na bujanym fotelu, zaglądając do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia - warsztatu, w którym jej mąż pracowicie ostrzył ostatni z wykutych przez siebie sierpów.

\- Svar, słońce mego życia, nie brakuje ci aby czegoś? – spytała śpiewnie.

\- Ofiar z ludzi, bo zgłodniałem – burknął łysy, brodaty mężczyzny, uśmiechając się ironicznie, czego i tak nie mogła zobaczyć. Po pierwsze, uśmiech zniknął w gęstwinie wąsów i brody, a po drugie – jedynie go słyszała, nie widziała. Ale, znając męża od wieków, i tak się owego uśmiechu domyśliła.

\- Poważnie mówię – westchnęła, z pobłażaniem unosząc oczy do nieba. – Na twoim miejscu zastanowiłabym się, czy nie straciłeś czegoś, o czym jeszcze nie wiesz. Koralik mi pękł.

\- Nie martw się, kochana, kupimy ci nowy – zbagatelizował zza ściany. - Ba, całą torbę koralików. Wagon koralików?

\- Kupmy – zgodziła się z błyskiem w oku kobieta. – Koralików nigdy za dużo. Ale wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi, kochanie.

\- Wiem, ale nie wiem, co mogłem zgubić i tego nie zauważyć – przyznał bezcielesny głos jak najbardziej cielesnego, postawnego mężczyzny.

Kobieta raz jeszcze przyjrzała się pękniętemu koralikowi. Był złoty. Nie, żeby to coś sugerowało, ale…

\- A jak tam twoje jajka, mężu? – zapytała nieco figlarnie. – Przeliczałeś je ostatnio?

\- O by to jaśnisty szlag trafił! – padło w odpowiedzi, a metaliczny brzęk i stuk gwałtownie odsuwanego krzesła zaświadczył, że zwalisty kowal zerwał się na równe nogi. - Ajde na kurac, jebentimater!

Sprawa była poważna.

*

Whitewood, Dakota Południowa

Deana bardziej niż zdjęcia na Instagramie (choć wolałby nie pchać się Lewiatanom, ani FBI na oczy) i wszystkie ogniste zjawy świata martwił nieco błędny wzrok brata, który próbował skupić się na oszacowaniu zagrożenia duchowego, ale wyraźnie mu nie szło.

Po akcji w „Dyliżansie” Margie złożyła im propozycję nie do odrzucenia, żeby zasiedli na werandzie na zapleczu i poczekali na nią, póki jako tako nie opanuje barowego pandemonium, by później mogli spokojnie – choć ton jej głosu daleki był od spokojnego, porozmawiać na osobności. Dean zgodził się w imieniu ich obu, tym bardziej, że zostali zaopatrzeni w kawę, piwo i precle – do koloru, do wyboru. Z odrobiną złośliwej ciekawości słuchał odgłosów dzikiej awantury rozgrywającej się na sali (najgłośniej wrzeszczał ocknięty facet w kowbojskim kapeluszu, chociaż i ojciec pokrytej pianą z gaśnicy rodziny dawał z siebie wszystko), podczas gdy Sam ze stoickim spokojem otrzepał nogawki dżinsów z tejże samej piany i przeglądał zasoby tabletu w poszukiwaniu wszelkich ognistych duchów. To znaczy teoretycznie przeglądał, bo co chwila zawieszał się i wzdrygał lekko, jakby niewidzialny rozmówca chuchał mu wprost do ucha. Cholera wie, może i chuchał – Lucyfer nawet jako halucynacja mógł być upierdliwy niczym giez.

\- W końcu mógłbyś się odczepić – burknął gdzieś w przestrzeń Dean, bębniąc palcami po drewnianej ławie i słuchając kolejnych soczystych inwektyw dobiegających ze środka „Dyliżansu”, które jednak powoli cichły – bojowy kowboj opuszczał saloon o własnych siłach.

\- Mógłbym – zgodził się uprzejmie, choć nieuważnie Sam. – Ale rozstania jakoś dziwnie nam nie wychodzą, poza tym ustaliliśmy, że i tak jesteśmy mniej porąbani niż siostry Fox z Lily Dale.

\- Nie ty – Dean spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, co mijało się z celem, jako że brat nadal wpatrywał się w ekran tabletu. – On. Twój koszmarek.

\- Jeszcze nie jest tak źle, jak by mogło być – stwierdził melancholijnie Samuel, sam nie do końca o tym przekonany. Bo ile razy dziennie można dotykać blizny we wnętrzu dłoni, by upewnić się, że świat wokół istnieje naprawdę. W dodatku jeśli to ich świat, w którym ogniste widma występują na porządku dziennym.

\- Mogę ci upleść łapacz snów – zaproponowała Margie, nagle stająca na progu za ich plecami niczym uosobienie Jessie z „Toy story” – zachlapaną sukienkę zastąpiły obcisłe dżinsy z ozdobnym paskiem, biały top i koszula w drobną, niebieską kratkę, z podwiniętymi rękawami, zawiązana w supeł pod biustem. Kowbojki, choć noszące ślady bliskiego spotkania z pianą z gaśnicy, zostawiła. – Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, łapie koszmary.

\- Obawiam się, że w tym wypadku by nie pomógł – mruknął zniechęcony Dean, a Sam jedynie westchnął. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby jednak pomógł.

\- Założymy się? – Margie wzięła się pod boki i zmierzyła obu mężczyzn wyzywającym spojrzeniem. – Nie mówię o tych łapaczach w barze, to kolorowe pamiątki dla turystów. W domowym zaciszu plotę porządne, działające, takie jakie trzeba. W końcu ma się ten dar.

\- Tak, a niby skąd? – spytał kpiąco Dean, z przyjemnością przyglądając się kasztanowej burzy włosów, piwnym oczom, pełnym ustom i zadartemu noskowi panny Dunaway – ślicznej, ale zdecydowanie nie wyglądającej na indiańską szamankę. – Wielki Duch cię adoptował?

\- Nie, Matka Natura – burknęła Margie, nie dodając, że rzeczywiście uczyła się plecenia łapaczy snów od starej Indianki Nakomis, która wraz z mężem kowalem rozstawiała swój stragan na zlotach motocyklowych.. – A może to genetyczne, choć trudno będzie mi sprawdzić, bo własnej rodziny nie pamiętam, a po drodze faktycznie byłam adoptowana przez kilka zastępczych, w tym Dunawayów.

\- Nie chciałem – speszył się Dean, ale Margie uspokoiła go lekkim machnięciem ręki.

\- Nie szkodzi, to nic wstydliwego – zapewniła. - W każdej razie od zawsze mam dryg do szydełkowania, robienia na drutach, tworzenia makram, a od jakiegoś czasu do splatania łapaczy snów, które w jakiś dziwny sposób pomagają ludziom odzyskać równowagę. Zamiast baru powinnam prowadzić gabinet psychoterapeutyczny – Ukojenie przez Zaplecenie.

\- Zaplatanie warkoczy też oferujesz? – spytał już mniej speszony Dean, wskazując na zgarbionego nad tabletem brata. – Bo nie chce podciąć, a czasem przeszkadzają w pogoni za… ekhm, materiałami do artykułów.

\- Oraz duchami i innym stworami? – domyśliła się Margie. – Bo tacy z was dziennikarze, nawet amatorzy, jak z koziej dupy trąba. Coś za szybko i za pewnie zareagowaliście na biednego Ivana pod postacią ducha…

\- Do tego jak na ducha był nietypowo ognisty – poskarżył się Dean, zręcznie pomijając kwestię przykrywki dziennikarskiej – dziewczyna nie wyglądała na taką, co dowiedziawszy się o ich profesji, ucieknie z krzykiem, lub znacząco popuka się w czoło. Całkiem dobrze zniosła zarówno pojawienie się byłego chłopaka w wersji Ghost Ridera, jak i wybuchłe w barze pandemonium. – I miał skrzydła.

\- Na pewno nie anielskie, bo aniołkiem nie był – burknęła Margie, zmęczona wspomnieniami irracjonalnych wybuchów gniewu byłego pod koniec ich związku.

\- Anioły mają zupełnie inne skrzydła – sprostował Sam i umilkł pod ciężkim spojrzeniem brata. Obaj mieli na myśli Castiela, ale wspomnienie jego sprzeniewierzenia się, konszachtów z Crowleyem, zerwaniu barier w umyśle młodszego z Winchesterów i ogłoszenia bogiem, a później próby zadośćuczynienia i przegranej walki z Lewiatanami, które w końcu sam wypuścił z Czyśćca, były zbyt bolesne. – Te wyglądały bardziej na… ptasie.

\- Jak u Feniksa – wyrwało się dziewczynie, która aż przymknęła oczy, by lepiej zwizualizować sobie widmo w płomieniach. – Wiecie, ptak, który sam się odradza, powstający z popiołów i takie tam. Chociaż do Ivana bardziej pasowałby żar-ptak.

\- Żar-ptak? – powtórzył Dean, łamiąc sobie język na trudnym słowie.

\- Ognisty ptak z rosyjskich baśni – wytłumaczyła Margie. – Dziadkowie Ivana pochodzili z Rosji, a Ivan uwielbiał bajki o swoim imienniku, nomen omen głupim Ivanie, czy Babie Jadze, pięknej Vasylisie, Koniku Garbusku i przynoszącym szczęście Żar-Ptaku. Babcia mu je czytała. Miał na ich punkcie prawdziwego hopla – sami zobaczcie motywy na jego glinianych miseczkach w barze. A nie, nie zobaczycie, bo się potłukły.

\- Ptak z rosyjskich baśni - mruknął Sam, marszcząc brwi i zdecydowanym ruchem sięgając po schowany w torbie tablet. – Przynoszący szczęście…

\- Przynoszący szczęście, tak? – prychnął Dean. - To chyba nie z nim mamy do czynienia, bo podsumowując, najpierw gościa coś opętało, potem się zabił, a na koniec straszy jako żywa pochodnia.

\- Ale ze skrzydłami – przypomniała Margie, które wizja Żar-ptaka wyraźnie przypadła do gustu. Kilka przynoszących szczęście, złotych piór pomogłoby w maleńkim remoncie, który czekał ją po odwiedzinach ognistej zjawy. Może następnym razem dałoby się mu je jakoś wyrwać z… kupra.

\- Bo sądzę, że to nie żar-ptak, a słowiański raróg – pogodził ich Sam, podsuwając pod oczy ekran tabletu, na którym widniał wizerunek płomienistego sokoła. – Symbol i towarzysz Swarożyca – pamiętałem, że kiedyś o nim czytałem. Strażnik krainy zmarłych, który co prawda także przynosi szczęście, ale rozgniewany potrafi objawić się jako ognisty smok, czy karzący płomienisty wiatr.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Ivana przed albo po śmierci opętał rozgniewany słowiański strażnik krainy umarłych? – spytał z powątpieniem Dean, zezując na obrazek z niewielkim ptakiem o wyłupiastych oczach z fantazyjnie zakręconym ogonem – licentia poetica grafika. – Niby czym go tak wkurzył?

\- Stłukł mu złote jajko – powiedział smutny głos za ich plecami.

Gdy nieco zbyt gwałtownie odwrócili się jak jeden mąż (i żona), dostrzegli stojącego przy werandzie młodego chłopaka z rękoma w kieszeniach - niemal bliźniaczą kopię ducha Ivana, choć miał krótsze włosy, nie był aż taki wychudzony, a w jego szaroniebieskich oczach nie tliła się piekielna nienawiść, lecz melancholia. W domyśle – słowiańska. Z kolei w cieniach pod oczami, rozbitej wardze i siniaku na policzku kryły się ślady niedawnego, solidnego pobicia. Natomiast koszulka z wizerunkiem czaszki, czarne, skórzane spodnie, nabita ćwiekami po samą szyję kamizelka z frędzlami, liczne bransoletki ze skóry i metalu oraz kowbojki pasowałyby jak ulał na upiora, wszem i wobec dając do zrozumienia, że obaj są (w przypadku upiora – byli) motocyklistami. Anioły Piekieł z Dakoty Południowej.

\- Alex? – zdziwiła się Margie. – Ty nie na zlocie?

\- Jutro jadę – westchnął młodzieniec, nieświadomie pocierając rozbitą wargę i krzywiąc się z bólu. – Muszę znaleźć Sashę - skubaniec zwinął pozostałe dwa jaja, a trzeba je odłożyć na miejsce, ale najpierw chciałem z tobą pogadać, bo…

Przerwał i niepewnie spojrzał na Sama i Deana (nie bardzo wiedział, czy może przy nich mówić otwarcie), wpatrujących się w niego jak w święty obrazek – jego enigmatyczne wyjaśnienie wyraźnie zbiło ich z tropu. Jakim cudem można stłuc złote jajo? Przecież złoto się nie tłucze. I co mają jajka do mistycznego raroga – nie no, właściwie to akurat było logiczne. W końcu ptaki znoszą jajka. Niekoniecznie złote.

\- Jakie jaja? – spytała w imieniu braci Winchesterów Margie, przyglądając się chłopakowi z pionową zmarszczką rysująca się między ciemnymi brwiami. – Nie pal więcej tego świństwa od Daryla…

Brzęcząc metalowymi skuwkami Alex przestąpił z nogi na nogę, westchnął po raz wtóry i przygryzł wargę, zapominając, że to zaboli.

\- Nic nie paliłem, słowo. Ale głupio, że ty wciąż nie wiesz, dlaczego Ivanowi tak odbiło – powiedział smętnie. – Bo nie chodziło o ciebie, czy o mnie, tylko o te złote jaja.

\- Złotą jajecznicę chciał sobie zrobić? – wyrwało się Deanowi.

\- Chciał wysiedzieć jajo i mieć własnego, przynoszącego szczęście Żar-ptaka? – domyślił się Sam, zerkając jednym okiem na ekran tabletu. Może i chwilami tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, ale czytać i wyciągać wnioski nadal potrafił. – Przez 9 dni zamierzał tak wysiadywać?

\- Wysiedzieć jajo – powtórzyła wstrząśnięta Margie, wyobrażając sobie, jak Ivan mości się wśród gałęzi rozłożystego drzewa, w wyłożonym puchem i liśćmi gnieździe, ćwierkając sobie do taktu. – Czy wyście powariowali? Alex, mówże po ludzku.

\- Ale ja próbuję – powiedział nieśmiało chłopak, cofając się pod ścianę baru i patrząc na Margie błagalnie wielkimi, szaroniebieskimi oczyma. – Ivan znalazł na pustyni gniazdo Żar-Ptaka – takiego, o jakim czytywała mu babcia Ludmiła, zabrał z niego trzy jaja i chciał się z nami podzielić, ale się pokłóciliśmy i jedno jajko się stłukło i takie złociste coś z niego wyfrunęło i wlazło w Ivana i od tego czasu zachowywał się jak wariat.

\- Jeszcze jedno „i” i sama zwariuję – powiedziała słabo Margie, z wrażenia przysiadając na skraju stołu. – Ivan dostał kuku na muniu, bo wlazł w niego duszek ognistego ptaka?

\- O takim opętaniu jeszcze nie słyszeliśmy – wyznał Dean z pewnego rodzaju podziwem. – Pomijając, że sobie Ivan nie wysiedział ptaszka i szczęścia nie zyskał, to właściwie czemu zrobił się zły? Nie powinien co najwyżej dziobać ziarenek i gruchać do Margie?

\- Żar-ptak chyba tylko w baśniach jest milutki i przynosi szczęście – podpowiedział Sam, znowu zaglądając do tabletu i przegarniając włosy nieco nerwowym ruchem, jako że wpadały mu do oczu. – Z tego, co widzę w mitologii, ten tu, od Swarożyca, to raczej ptaszysko dumne, drapieżne i niechętne do obdarzania szczęściem. Woli pilnować, by dusze trafiały do Wyraju, a jak któraś zbacza na manowce, ma pecha, bo ją pożera.

\- Słodziak – mruknął Dean.

\- No – poparł go Alex nieszczęśliwym głosem, odruchowo dotykając podbitego oka. – Ivanowi totalnie odbiło. A tydzień później Sasha zwinął pozostałe jaja, bo chciał je odstawić na miejsce, za co dostało się mnie, a Ivan pognał za nim na pustynię w Wyoming. I się rozbił. I zabił.

\- I teraz robi za Ghost Ridera bez motocykla – podsumowała Margie, nieświadoma, że dokłada kolejne „i”, od którego twierdziła, że zwariuje.

\- Szuka pozostałych jaj – domyślił się Sam.

\- U mnie? – spytała z pretensją Margie. – Żadnego z nich nawet na oczy nie widziałam.

\- A kto wie, co sobie taki duch myśli – westchnął Alex. – Do mnie też przyszedł, więc uciekłem.

\- Do mnie? – pretensja w tonie Margie narastała. – To sobie wymyśliłeś, że hej. Aleś się spóźnił, bo nawiedzenie miało miejsce z godzinę temu. Pech.

\- Wcale nie chciałem brać udział w nawiedzeniu – poskarżył się chłopak, nerwowo skubiąc tybetańską bransoletkę z malutkimi czaszeczkami. – Przyjechałem, żeby ci powiedzieć, co jest grane, ale przede wszystkim należy znaleźć Sashę, odebrać mu pozostałe jaja i odłożyć do gniazda.

\- By za chwilę znalazł je ktoś inny? – prychnął Dean. – Chyba lepiej byłoby się ich pozbyć na dobre.

\- Znaczy potłuc i niechcący wchłonąć w siebie niewyklute pisklę żar-ptaka? – spytał celnie Sam. Dean aż się wzdrygnął. Faktycznie, wolałby, żeby nie odbiło mu tak jak nieszczęsnemu Ivanowi. Miał dosyć pokładów własnej agresji, dodatkowa mogłaby doprowadzić do wybuchu godnego supernowej.

\- Trzeba je odłożyć do gniazda – uparł się Alex, z całych sił zaciskając rękę na bransoletce. – Ivan jako Ghost Rider to jedno, ale wkurzona mamusia może się okazać jeszcze gorsza.

\- Mamusia? – upewnił się Dean, pytająco unosząc brew.

\- Przecież same się nie złożyły – wymamrotał Alex.

\- O rany boskie – podsumowała Margie, gdy oczom jej wyobraźni ukazało się wkurzone ptaszysko wielkości Gamery, czy innego pterodaktyla, poszukujące złodziei jego bezcennych jajek i miotające płomieniami na wszystkie strony.

\- Gdzie znajdziemy Sashę? – zapytał rzeczowo Sam, chociaż i jemu wizja mitycznego raroga w wersji rozwścieczonej mamusi spłynęła dreszczem po plecach. Co gorsza, nawet, gdyby go (ją) spotkali, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałby, czy to omamy, czy prawdziwe zagrożenie. Ot, skutki uboczne przerwania bariery trzymającej w ukryciu wspomnienia z Piekła.

\- Na pewno będzie na jutrzejszym zlocie motocyklowym w Sturgis – powiedział Alex pewnym głosem. – Nigdy by go sobie nie odpuścił.

\- Poza tym ja też tam będę, bo mamy zaklepane stoisko z kawą i naleśnikami – dodała Margie, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, czy po wyczynach ducha Ivana w „Dyliżansie”, Jeremiasz w ogóle będzie chciał z nią jechać na zlot i czy nie byłoby lepiej zamknąć baru na kilka dni (i na przykład przemalować nadpaloną ścianę), bo jeśli Heather nie przyjdzie, Tessa może sobie nie dać sama rady. – Naszym naleśnikom Sasha też się nie oprze.

\- To i my pojedziemy – zdecydował autorytatywnie Dean, popijając decyzję wystygłą kawą i nadzieją na jutrzejsze naleśniki, a jeszcze większą, że do jutra wymyślą z Samem, jak rozwiązać problem ognistego Ivana i nie mniej ognistego ptaka. – Dla ułatwienia – samochodem.

Brat nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale skinął głową.

\- Samochodem? – spytali niemal jednocześnie zgorszonym tonem Alex i Margie. – Nie wpuszczą was na teren zlotu.

\- Nie? – uśmiechnął się krzywo Dean, obrzucając Alexa spojrzeniem od góry do dołu i dochodząc do wniosku, że nie miałby niczego przeciwko małej przebierance. Zwłaszcza takiej, która pozwoliłaby na wciśnięcie się w skórzane spodnie, rockową koszulkę i kurtkę z ćwiekami. Ukochana Impala musiała pozostać w ukryciu, co nie znaczyło, że nie mogli z Samem zaszaleć. Motoryzacyjnie.


	3. Hajda na motocykl

_Droga stanowa 90, okolice Sturgis, Teksas_

Droga uciekała spod kół jak czarna wstążeczka nawijana na szpulkę. Przeróżne odcienie zieleni przetykane pierwszymi podeschniętymi liśćmi w kolorach ochry i brązu śmigały po bokach, nieco rozmazane pędzlem prędkości. Niebo się niebieszczyło, usiane ledwie kilkoma chmurkami rozlanymi na firmamencie na podobieństwo jogurtu naturalnego o zerowej zawartości tłuszczu. Końcówka lata rozpieszczała pogodą, więc jazda sprawiała nielichą frajdę. Właściwie Deanowi jazda przeważnie sprawiała frajdę (nie licząc nielicznych sytuacji, w których wolałby nie kierować – patrz burza, huragan, śnieżyca, deszcz żab, czy Lewiatany rozpełzające się po Ziemi), ale zwykle jeździł samochodem, nie podprowadzonym z warsztatu, podrasowanym motocyklem. Jechało się zupełnie inaczej. Nie był pewien, lepiej – czy gorzej, ale niewątpliwie inaczej.

Musiał bardziej uważać na drodze i przy wchodzeniu w zakręty (raz przy przechyle zgrzytnął metalową stópką o asfalt, aż skry poszły), mocniej trzymać kierownicę, doceniając fakturę skórzanych rękawiczek bez palców i pamiętać, że gazu dodaje się ręczną manetką, ręką także wciska sprzęgło i przedni hamulec, a dla odmiany biegi zmienia stopą obutą w słusznie wzmocniony motocyklowy bucior. Sam przed sobą przyznawał, że gdy nocą wyprowadzali z bratem dwie hondy sprzed warsztatu w Whitewood i po raz pierwszy dosiadł stalowego rumaka, czuł się dosyć niepewnie, bo dawno nie dosiadał… cóż, stalowego rumaka.

Jednak z każdą chwilą, z każdym przejechanym kilometrem, nabierał pewności siebie, a radość z jazdy rosła w nim w tempie geometrycznym. Zielono-niebieska jak pancerzyk żuka Honda Shadow VT 750 powarkiwała silnikiem niczym oswojony niedźwiedź, a on oddychał pełniejszą piersią, choć podmuchy wiatru niosły ze sobą drobiny piasku i kolorowe liście (o drobnych owadach nie wspominając). Barwy wydawały się żywsze, zapachy bardziej wyraziste – mokrej ściółki w lesie, suchszej trawy na poboczach pól, słodko-drażniącej dojrzewającej kukurydzy, ziemistej woni kałuż po niedawnym deszczu i mięsno-piekarniczo-olejowej mieszanki zapachowej z mijanej stacji benzynowej (zaprawionej kroplą benzyny i smaru). Czy choćby spalin przemykających obok samochodów i innych motocykli, których właściciele niezmiennie pozdrawiali braci Winchesterów uniesieniem ręki, jakby wszyscy motocykliści stanowili jedną, wielką rodzinę. Zapewne – mafijną.

Im bliżej Sturgis, tym motocyklistów przybywało. Słońce przyświecało coraz mocniej, chmury w wersji rozlanego po niebie jogurtu rozwiały się całkowicie, a z niewielkiej już oddali dobiegał jarmarczny gwar, dudnienie muzyki, warkot motorów, a także upojny zapach waty cukrowej, hamburgerów i grilla, jednym słowem wesołego miasteczka na kółkach. W większości – dwóch.

Dean zerknął za siebie na Sama jadącego na czarnej Hondzie Virago VT 750. W spranych dżinsach, skórzanej kurtce, glanach i przepasującej czoło bandanie z piracką flagą wyglądał, jakby się na motocyklu urodził i nigdy z niego nie schodził. Wiatr w pędzie bawił się jego włosami (tymi, których nie ujarzmiła bandana), a delikatny uśmiech podnoszący lewy kącik ust świadczył o tym, że - o dziwo, Sam także dobrze się bawił. Może omam Lucka odpuścił na czas jakiś. Miło było, gdyby uczynił to na zawsze. W ogóle wspaniale byłoby choćby przez chwilę nie myśleć o wizjach i niebezpieczeństwach czyhających na łowcę na każdym kroku, zapomnieć o straconym domostwie Bobby’ego, utraconym Castielu, Lewiatanach i wszelkich innych paskudztwach. Nie myśleć za wiele, tylko jechać przed siebie, gdzie oczy poniosą i być wolnym jak Easy rider… Tak, tyle, że na nich czekał raczej Ghost rider, który – jak się okazało - swoją ognistość zawdzięczał nie Piekłu, a baśniowemu ptaszysku. Żar-ptak, co za cudaczna nazwa….

*

_Sturgis, Day End Campground, Teksas_

Sam bawił się świetnie i podczas jazdy i przy wjeździe na zlot, gdy przepychali się wśród setek maszyn dosiadanych przez mężczyzn mocno wytatuowanych, często brodatych i odzianych w obowiązkowe skóry nabijane ćwiekami i metalowymi przypinkami z kolejnych zlotów, którzy z uznaniem kiwali głowami Winchesterom. Albo mieli na nich ochotę, albo podobały im się motocykle braci, zwędzone na tyle daleko, by ich właściciele nie mogli pojawić się w Sturgis. Miejmy nadzieję.

Z rozczuleniem spostrzegł, że wszechobecny ryk silników również na starszego brata działa jak kocimiętka, do tego stopnia, że po raz pierwszy od dawna chyba zapomniał o odpoczywającym w zaciszu zaprzyjaźnionego garażu umiłowanym chevrolecie, radując się zupełnie innym widokiem i dźwiękami.

Wokół unosił się siwy kurz, lśniący w promieniach letniego słońca jak brokat, pozornie groźni, napakowani faceci i ich, niekiedy mocno rozebrane, ale także nie stroniące od skórzanego, acz kusego odzienia kobiety rozdawali promienne uśmiechy, ciesząc się zjazdem niczym dzieci. Na terenie zlotu kusiły oczy stoiska z jedzeniem i piciem (w tym zapewne naleśnikami i kawą z „Dyliżansu”) i gadżetami oraz barbarzyńskie atrakcje w rodzaju sztucznego byka do ujeżdżania i symulacji jeżdżenia na jednym kole, a nad nimi wznosiła się ogromna scena uszykowana na wieczorne koncerty. Na razie z głośników dudnił rock, pachniało skwierczącym mięsem i rozlanym piwem.

Sam nie domyślał się, że największą radość sprawiał Deanowi fakt, że i on wydaje się równie zachwycony zlotem, co starszy brat.

Odprowadzani pełnym uznania wzrokiem kilku małolat w topach z nazwami kapeli, które nic im nie mówiły, nonszalancko zaparkowali motocykle niedaleko budki z lodami (ciężko było im się od nich oderwać, ale wiedzieli, że na zlocie nikt maszyn nie ruszy, choćby się paliło i waliło – inni motocykliści dopadliby złodzieja i stłukli go na kwaśne jabłko, nimby zdążył pisnąć) i ruszyli przed siebie w poszukiwaniu stoiska Margie. Sam uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, zajadając jabłko w karmelu (ale wciąż jabłko, więc zdrowo) i zaglądając po drodze na wszystkie stragany. Przed oczyma dwoiły się i troiły t-shirty, których głównym motywem pozostawały czaszki w różnych konfiguracjach (niektóre podobne fluoryzowały w ciemnościach). Dean natychmiast kupił jedną z Ghost riderem na motocyklu po jednej, a kościotrupim kowbojem na drugiej stronie. Kupujących kusiły łańcuchy i łańcuszki, posrebrzane bransolety, naszyjniki i pierścienie (część zmotoryzowanych istot nie z tego świata musiała się obejść smakiem, czego z pewnością żałowała), kubki i kieliszki oprawione w skórę, chusty, bandany i skórzane akcesoria przypominające gadżety sado-maso – dla każdego coś miłego.

Lucyfer z wizji młodszego Winchestera zamilkł, przytłoczony rozmachem dóbr konsumpcyjnych, dając mu święty spokój na dłuższy czas. Przez chwilę obaj z Deanem zapomnieli o wszelkich problemach, w tym o Lewiatanach i tym, po co przyjechali do Sturgis. Gdyby nawet przed ich oczyma znienacka objawił się duch Ivana w towarzystwie dwóch pozostałych zaginionych złotych jajek i mamusi raroga we własnej osobie, nie zwróciliby na nic uwagi, zajęci oglądaniem, przymierzaniem, wymienianiem zachwyconych spojrzeń i podjadaniem tego i owego.

Dopiero, gdy wpadli na Alexa, a właściwie on na nich – a młody był zdenerwowany nie mniej niż w „Dyliżansie”, przypomnieli sobie o misji bojowej, choć niezbyt chętnie.

\- Ivan wpadł? – spytał Dean lakonicznie i dosyć głośno, przekrzykując gwar stoisk, ale Alex gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, jednocześnie ciągnąc go za rękaw skórzanej (a jakże) kurtki i mamrocząc pod nosem, że nie, ale może w każdej chwili, za to znalazł Sashę, a właściwie Margie znalazła Sashę i okazało się, że tenże Sasha, skurczybyk jeden, oddał złote jajka Svarowi, bo uważa, że Svar się na tym zna. Jest bioenergoterapeutą, kręgarzem, uzdrowicielem, szamanem etc. i będzie wiedział, co robić.

Szaman imieniem Svar nieco zbił Winchesterów z pantałyku (w końcu porządny szaman powinien nosić imię Skaczący Byk bądź coś w tym stylu), ale dali się poprowadzić w kierunku ezoterycznego straganu.

Nie zawiedli się. Stoisko pod bielutkim płótnem malowanym w słowiańsko-indiańskie wzory (pełen eklektyzm) obwieszone było amuletami ze skór, piór i drobnych kostek, mnóstwem niesamowicie kolorowych łapaczy snów, od tych wielgachnych po zupełnie maleńkie, biżuterią z drobnych koralików oraz naprawdę profesjonalnymi siekierkami, włóczniami, tomahawkami, sierpami, nożami i wszystkim naostrzonym czymś, czym ludzie od wieków lubili robić sobie krzywdę.

Wśród tego bogactwa zasiadał starszy mężczyzna, potężny jak bizon, z muskułami godnymi Arnolda Schwarzeneggera, z ogoloną głową i długą brodą zaplecioną w warkoczyki, w skórzanych spodniach i zarzuconej na nagie ciało skórzanej kamizelce z frędzlami, obwieszony biżuterią niczym pogańskie drzewko bożonarodzeniowe. Na jego ramieniu siedział oswojony sokół i przestępował z jednej opazurzonej nogi na drugą, świdrując klientów bursztynowym okiem zawodowego mordercy. Dla kontrastu obok wielkoluda i jego sokoła siedziała drobna, okrąglutka kobietka o wyraźnie indiańskich rysach i pogodnym wyrazie twarzy, z dwoma siwymi, misternie splecionymi w kłos warkoczami, zajęta tworzeniem kolejnego łapacza snów i prowadząca żywą konwersację z pochyloną nad kontuarem Margie, która dobierała jej odpowiednie piórka.

\- Svar i Nokomis, a to Dean i Sam Winchesterowie – przedstawił ich sobie Alex i westchnął ciężko, zapewne przewidując, że czekają go trudne chwile.

\- Łowcy, co? – huknął brodacz i zaśmiał się tubalnie, chociaż jego oczy pozostały poważne. – Złotych jajek szukacie?

\- Niezupełnie – Dean nie dał się zbić z tropu. Przymrużył oczy i pochylił się do przodu, dając do zrozumienia tamtemu, że co prawda nie do końca wie, z kim ma do czynienia, ale nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać. – Chodzi nam o Ivana i o to, co się, z nim stało.

\- Sasha mi mówił – odpowiedział pochmurnie brodacz z jakby rosyjskim akcentem. – Głupi Ivan szczęścia szukał, a nieszczęście znalazł. Ot, trzeba było za złotym jajem żar-ptaka nie gonić. Przyjaciół w to nie wciągać.

Oswojony sokół zgodził się ze swoim panem, wydając z siebie ostry gwizd i strosząc brązowo-kremowe pióra.

\- Nie denerwuj się, kochanie – wtrąciła drobna kobietka, uspokajająco gładząc wielkoluda po ramieniu i równie uspokajająco spoglądając na posmutniałą Margie. – Głupi chłopak był, ale cenę biedak zapłacił najwyższą.

\- Ano – westchnął Alex, pocierając szczękę, na której wciąż widniał blady siniec. – Tylko spokoju wciąż nie odzyskał.

\- Do Wyraju dostać się nie może, póki żar-ptak go na Ziemi trzyma – zgodził się z młodym Svar i zasępił znienacka, marszcząc krzaczaste brwi w dwa wykrzykniki. – Znaczy, wy, łowcy nam pomożecie zło naprawić?

\- Ducha Ivana do Krainy Duchów odesłać? – Samowi udzielił się sposób wypowiadania brodacza z sokołem. – Ano chcielibyśmy.

\- Ano – bąknął Dean. – Za pozostałymi złotymi jajkami podobno goni, więc tu się zjawić może.

\- Tylko nie bardzo wiemy, jak sobie z nim poradzić – uzupełnił prawdomównie Sam.

\- Wy się o jajka nie martwcie – uciął Svar, zmęczonym gestem przygładzając brodę, aż zastukały srebrne pierścienie na warkoczykach. – Odwiozę je tam, gdzie ich miejsce. Tego młodziana ze sobą wezmę, by pomocą mi służył.

„Czyli gdzie i dlaczego akurat Alexa?” chciał zapytać Dean, ale pod wpływem spojrzenia starszego mężczyzny, zmilczał. Młody wyglądał na mocno przestraszonego.

\- A Ivan? – spytała ze smutkiem Margie, delikatnie odkładając wybrane pióra na podołek Nokomis i próbując ukryć, że oczy jej zwilgotniały. – To jemu trzeba pomóc, nim komuś krzywdę wyrządzi. Jeśli się zjawi.

\- Zjawi – obiecała nieco proroczym tonem Nokomis, spoglądając na pleciony przez siebie wzór na drewnianym okręgu. – Niedługo.

\- Świetnie – burknął Dean i wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z bratem. – I co wtedy niby mamy robić? Znowu pogonić go solą i żelazem? Bo z tego co wspominała Margie, ciało Ivana skremowano, więc nie ma się czego uczepić.

\- Ach, łowcy, łowcy – westchnęła towarzyszka Svara z kąśliwym błyskiem w oczach. – Tylko by solili i palili…

\- Solili i palili? – powtórzył Alex bezradnie – jako jedyny zdawał się nie do końca rozumieć wszystkie niuanse rozmowy między Svarem i Nokomis a Winchesterami.

\- Słabość taką mamy, żyć bez solenia i palenia nie potrafimy – przewrócił oczyma Dean, a Sam – chcąc, nie chcąc, zaśmiał się pod nosem, mimo że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu kątem oka zobaczył Lucyfera, który, bujając się na piętach, przyglądał się jednemu z łapaczy snów zwieszającemu z powały i nucił coś o paleniu wiedźmy na stosie (bez solenia). A kysz, idź sobie, paskudo!

\- Dobra, pojadę ze Svarem – bąknął Alex, rzucając Deanowi zbolałe spojrzenie – jego poczucie humoru wyraźnie do niego nie przemawiało. – Nie wiem, jak inaczej mógłbym pomóc.

\- Sierp srebrny wam dam – obiecał łaskawie brodaty szaman, ku niezadowolonemu piśnięciu sokoła obracając się do obwieszonej białą bronią ścianki straganu i z namysłem przyglądając się kilku zakrzywionym ostrzom. – Pobłogosławię i ściąć ducha nim musicie.

\- To zbytnio na pomoc nie wygląda – wyrwało się Samowi, gęsto mrugającemu powiekami, by pozbyć się powidoku Lucyfera.

Margie wzdrygnęła się lekko, ale Dean, przynajmniej miną, zdawał się podzielać pogląd starszego mężczyzny, choćby ten przemawiał jak Yoda. W połączeniu z obcisłymi, skórzanymi spodniami (ciut cisnęły), nowo zakupioną koszulką z Ghost Riderem, nabitą ćwiekami kurtką i trzydniowym zarostem mina ta wydawała się jeszcze groźniejsza i obiecująca duchowi Ivana stanowczą dekapitację srebrnym sierpem. Wbrew sobie Margie zapatrzyła się na niego z rozchylonymi wargami. A przecież chodziło o jej byłego.

\- Wtedy dopiero jego duch do Wyraju na ptasich skrzydłach poleci – pocieszyła zebranych siwowłosa Nokomis. – Od Ziemi się oderwie. A żeby go na chwilę przytrzymać, złotą sieć uplotę. Margie mi pomoże, prawda?

\- Tak? – spytała nieco nieprzytomnie dziewczyna.

\- Tak – potwierdziła kobieta, nie dodając, że to dzięki jej maleńkiej pomocy Margie nabrała wprawy w tworzeniu przyjemnych dla oka, a jednocześnie przepełnionych pozytywną energią plecionek. Dziewczyna była sympatyczna, nie raz i nie dwa obdarowała ją i Svara pyszną kawą, więc czemuż by nie miała tchnąć w nią boskiej iskry? Nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że prawdopodobnie była jej praprapra… ileś tam prawnuczką.

\- A co mamy robić do tego czasu? – spytał z odrobiną pretensji w głosie Dean. – Czekać z założonymi rękoma?

„Wizji nie miewać” dopowiedział w myślach Sam, trzymając kciuki sam ze siebie. Z kolei Alex pomyślał, że najlepiej byłoby – tak jak Sasha, zwiać gdzie pieprz rośnie, a nie wybierać się na wyprawę ze Svarem i złotymi jajkami, za którymi zapewne podąży duch Ivana. Tymczasem Margie – cóż, Margie nie mogła opędzić się od zupełnie niewłaściwych do sytuacji myśli, zahaczających o wicie wianków, skakanie przez ognisko i igraszki na sianie z facetem, który zdawał się złym chłopcem, choć przeczyły temu śliczne oczy, pełne usta i słodkie piegi na nosie.

\- Bawić się! – huknął Svar i machnął ręką, pokazując plac przed sceną po brzegi wypełniony rozweselonymi, tu i ówdzie nieco zawianymi motocyklistami z rodzinami. – Na święcie jesteście. Tańczyć, śpiewać, jeść, pić i się weselić. Dopóki możecie.

\- Oponami rzucać, gwoździe na czas wbijać, alkoholowy tor przeszkód przebiec, w kisielu o butelczynę powalczyć, sztucznego byka pokonać, krówkę z cydru wydoić – dorzuciła Nokomis, mrużąc oczy z uciechy, aż drobne zmarszczki pobiegły ku skroniom. Ona także lubiła świętować, wspominając stare, dobre czasy, kiedy ludzie w ten sposób składali jej hołd.

\- Oponami rzucać? – upewnił się Sam, któremu pomysł dziwnie przypadł do gustu.

Dean, rozdarty między alkoholowym torem przeszkód a zapasami w kisielu, zawiesił się na dojeniu krówki z cydru, usiłując zrozumieć, jakim cudem krowa mogłaby dawać cydr i nie wpadając na prosty, acz genialny pomysł, że w tym wypadku krówka była równie sztuczna, co byk do ujeżdżania.

\- Też bym chciał – wymamrotał buntowniczo Alex, ale sokół Svara zerknął na niego z ostrzeżeniem w bursztynowym oku i pisnął znacząco.

No tak, to widocznie była kara za to, że Alex pokłócił się z Ivanem o złote jajka i zamiast namówić go na ich zwrot, szarpał się z nim tak długo, aż jedno z nich się rozbiło i żar-ptak go opętał. Jego wina, jego wina, jego bardzo wielka wina. Bał się, że na osobności oberwie mu się od Svara, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że mu się należało.

\- A ja pomogę Nokomis z siecią, ale później muszę wracać do pracy – westchnęła Margie, przypominając sobie, że pańskie oko konia tuczy, a ona już zbyt długo zostawiła Jeremiasza samego na stoisku z kawą. Nieładnie z jej strony. – Spotkamy się wieczorem na koncercie piosenek Johnego Casha?

\- Jasne – zgodził się ochoczo Dean, nie wiedząc, jak bardzo tego pożałuje.


	4. Ogień z nieba

_Okolice Gillette, Wyoming_

Alex miał duszę na ramieniu. W przeciwieństwie do Svara, który na ramieniu miał oswojonego sokoła. Jakim cudem ptaszysko trzymało się pazurami skórzanego naramiennika kurtki brodatego szamana, prującego hondą valkyrią po pustynnej drodze z prędkością bez mała 150 kilometrów na godzinę, pozostawało niewyjaśnioną zagadką, ale fakt pozostawał faktem – sokół bawił się świetnie, co jakiś czas lekko rozpościerając skrzydła i wydając z siebie przenikliwe piski.

Alex, prócz duszy, zamiast sokoła na ramieniu, nie bawił się tak świetnie jak ptaszysko. Pył spod potężnych kół valkyrii wzbijał się wysoko i pchał mu do oczu, mimo że zgodnie ze zwyczajem motocyklistów jechał „na suwak”, nie bezpośrednio za Svarem. Lekko oślepiony i kasłający zaczynał żałować, że w Stanach nie obowiązywała jazda w kaskach. Słońce nad pustynią w Wyoming grzało mocno i bezlitośnie, udowadniając, że skórzane spodnie są wygodniejsze w dni zdecydowanie chłodniejsze, więc pot spływał chłopakowi po plecach (i nie tylko). Jako, że Svar prowadził, Alex już dawno stracił orientację w terenie i zaczynał się bać, że samemu za nic na świecie nie wróci na bardziej cywilizowane drogi.

Starając się nie zgubić z oczu Svara (a jego Intruder ledwo nadążał za valkyrią), co chwila nerwowo oglądał się do tyłu, lub zerkał w zapiaszczone lusterko, usiłując wypatrzyć ducha Ivana w płomienistej aureoli, sunącego za nimi niczym ognisty Dementor z „Harry Pottera”. W końcu Svar wiózł dwa pozostałe złote jajka, na których Ivanowi tak bardzo zależało za życia. Logicznym wydawało się – wbrew słowom Nokomis, że ruszy za nimi, a nie objawi się na zjeździe motocyklowym w Sturgis. Jednak po Ghost riderze nie było widu, ani słychu, tylko słońce przyświecało coraz mocniej, mimo, że wielkimi krokami nadchodziło późne popołudnie.

Kiedy Svar zaczął zwalniać przed niewielkim wzniesieniem pośrodku niczego, Alex był zgrzany jak dobrze upieczony tost i zapylony jakby pracował w kamieniołomach, nie w warsztacie samochodowym. Posłusznie zjechał za szamanem, stając w tumanie piasku i dysząc jak po długim biegu. Ledwo zszedł z motocykla, sokół Svara z kwileniem wzbił się wysoko w powietrze, a sam Svar chwycił go za rękaw kurtki i pociągnął za sobą w stronę skalnej szczeliny w niewysokim wzgórzu, które okazało się czymś w rodzaju kurhanu (skąd to określenie przyszło mu do głowy, nie miał pojęcia, ale nagle pomyślał o grobowcach zapomnianych królów z „Władcy Pierścienia”), mrucząc do siebie w języku dalece nie angielskim, zgrzytliwym jak zgryzanie kamieni i szeleszczącym jak opadające liście.

\- Ależ że co? – spytał zdyszany Alex, niezbyt zachwycony, że ktoś gdzieś go ciągnie.

\- Żeś pomógł Ivanowi jajo potłuc, to pozostałych popilnujesz – burknął Svar, bezceremonialnie wciągając go za sobą do szczeliny, z czasem rozszerzającej się do niewielkiej jaskini.

W porównaniu z pustynią było tu ciemno jak w czterech literach, więc Alex musiał kilkakrotnie zamrugać oczyma, by dostosować wzrok do półmroku, choć w sumie wolałby nie zobaczyć tego, co zobaczył. Na samym środeczku jaskini rzeczywiście stał kamienny sarkofag, z wiekiem przedstawiającym z grubsza ludzką postać z długimi włosami, takąż brodą, zaplecioną w warkoczyki i ewidentną koroną na głowie. Nie ma co, zapomniany król na pustyni w Wyoming… Majestat i horrorowy klimat grobowca psuły nie przystające do sytuacji wiązki siana porozrzucane wokół cokołu i piętrzące się na brzuchu kamiennej płaskorzeźby na kształt gniazda. Bowiem to było gniazdo, jak zrozumiał skołowany Alex, gdy Svar otworzył torbę i delikatnie wydobył z niej złote, owalne jaja, by złożyć je pośród źdźbeł siana. Myśl o tym, że Ivan musiał podebrać jajka z tego dziwnego i – mimo słomianych wiechci, przerażającego miejsca, wzbudziła w Alexie dreszcze, które wzmogły się, gdy dostrzegł porozrzucane wokół sarkofagu kości i czaszki. Niektóre zwierzęce, inne – niekoniecznie.

\- Co to? – spytał średnio inteligentnie.

\- Jam tutaj został złożony – oznajmił Svar swoim przedziwnym stylem mówienia, dodając nieco bardziej współcześnie. – W pewnym sensie, bo - jak widzisz, żyję i mam się dobrze. Zaiste.

\- Ale co to to? – powtórzył Alex, już i tak mocno zaniepokojony słowami szamana (nie było co owijać w bawełnę, stary Svar postradał zmysły), wskazując palcem na kości, choć nie potrafił zdecydować się na które.

\- E, stare dzieje to – zlekceważył go brodacz, wzruszając potężnymi ramionami. – Było, minęło, ale Ptica lubi tu wracać na lęg. Do tradycji przywiązana jest bardzo, a co ja będę ptaszysku przyjemność odbierał. Ino pomóc jej trzeba.

\- Twój sokół to sokolica? – skojarzył Alex, przez chwilę nadal nie mogąc oderwać oczu od pobielałych, a wręcz pożółkłych (faktycznie wyglądających na wiekowe) kości. Po czym przeniósł wzrok na Svara i poczuł, że nogi miękną mu w kolanach. Dosłownie.

Svar wciąż wyglądał jak stary, dobry Svar, kowal artystyczny, miłośnik starej broni białej i samozwańczy bioenergoterapeuta i szaman, ale wydawał się o wiele wyższy, potężniejszy, groźniejszy i nieludzki. Bo złociste oczy z pionowa tęczówką jak u drapieżnego ptaka nie poprawiały sytuacji. Ani fakt, że Svar właśnie wyciągał z pochwy krótki, szeroki nóż w kościanej, ozdobnej rękojeści.

Alex przełknął, chociaż w ustach zabrakło mu śliny i cofnął się o krok, uspakajająco wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Co prawda, w tym samym momencie przypomniał sobie, że w przypadku Ivana nie pomogło to ani trochę (oberwał wtedy od kumpla jak żółtodziób), ale nic innego nie przyszło mu na myśl. Svar stał między nim a wyjściem z jaskini, niemal blokując je swoim potężnym ciałem. Miał przechlapane. Powiedzieć, że całe (dosyć krótkie) życie przebiegło mu przed oczyma, to mało.

\- Rozumiem, że chcesz pomóc, ekhm, Pticy, ale może tak bez składania mnie w ofierze? – spytał teoretycznie spokojnym głosem, choć w środku telepało go jak na wybojach. Mało nie dodał, że nie warto, bo jest chudy i kościsty, ale to nie była bajka o Jasiu i Małgosi. – Proszę?

\- Czyś ty z rozumu całkiem zeszedł? – zapytał Svar, marszcząc czoło, po czym spojrzał na swoją dłoń dzierżącą nóż i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. – A, o kindżał ci się rozchodzi. Nie bój ty się, krzywdy śmiertelnej ci nim nie zamierzam uczynić.

\- Nie? – spytał słabo Alex, nie do końca ufając temu ciut przemienionemu Svarowi. – A co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?

\- Dla przysięgi krwi on ci istotny jest – wyjaśnił Svar, jakby tłumaczył małemu dziecku coś prostego jak budowa cepa. – Mówiłem ci, że jajko pomogłeś stłuc, więc odpokutować musisz, pozostałych jajek pilnując. Co krwią swoją przypieczętujesz. Odrobiną.

\- A gdybym nie za bardzo chciał? – zaciekawił się chłopak, wiedząc, że z góry stoi na przegranej pozycji.

\- To o złożeniu ofiary pomyśleć jednak mogę – zawiadomił go Svar, uśmiechając się nieładnie. – Dużo, naprawdę dużo czasu upłynęło, odkąd krew ludzką przelałem – moja ukochana żona jest pod tym względem bardzo stanowcza i wielce ją za to szanuję, ale malutki wyjątek od reguły mógłby nie zaszkodzić…

\- Przekonałeś mnie – zgodził się Alex, usiłując ujść z życiem. – Długo ich pilnować trzeba? I co się z nich wykluje? Smoki?

\- Na Daenerys, matkę smoków to ty, chłopcze, powołania nie masz – stwierdził nieco cierpko Svar, z irytacją unoszą płonące złotem oczy do góry. – Sokoły się z nich wylęgną. Rarogi, ściślej rzekłszy. Te, co dusze ludzkie do Wyraju prowadzić potrafią i w mej pracy mi pomagają. Jeśli godzien będziesz, a Ptica przyzwoli, możesz i jednego dam ci po opiekę.

\- Nie chcę – wymknęło się Alexowi, który natychmiast zasłonił sobie usta dłonią.

\- Bogactw, szczęścia i pomyślności byś odmówił? – zahuczał Svar z pewną uciechą. – Co biedny Ivan zaprzepaścił, jak lichy złodziej kradnąc, ty byś otrzymał z moim błogosławieństwem.

\- W pakiecie z sokołem ludzkie dusze do Wyraju prowadzającym? – zapytał Alex z lekkim przerażeniem. – Nie znam się na ptakach drapieżnych, tym bardziej magicznych.

\- Oj, to się poznasz – burknął Svar. – Ze dwa razy dziennie karmisz, za dnia pozwalasz się wylatać, nocą nakazujesz dusze zmarłych łowić i gra gitara.

\- Gra gitara? – spytał oszołomiony Alex, nie spodziewając się usłyszeć z ust Svara niczego podobnego.

\- Oj, tak Nokomis czasem mówi – wzruszył ramionami brodacz i zniecierpliwiony postąpił krok do przodu, niemal spychając Alexa pod obsypany sianem sarkofag. – Rękę swą mi daj.

W sensie zamążpójścia, czy jak Luke Skywalker, który miał podać ojcu rękę, tylko – prócz tego, że nie chciał, sam nie wiedziałby którą, bo jedną miał obciętą, a drugą trzymał się zbawczego pręta nad przepaścią – pomyślał przerażony Alex, ale Svar nie czekał na jego przemyślenia, tylko chwycił go za lewą dłoń i zamaszyście przejechał po niej ostrzem noża, mrucząc pod nosem szeleszczącą głoskami inkantację. Oj, zapiekło, a strużka krwi pociekła wzdłuż nadgarstka i skapnęła na ziemię, barwiąc czyjąś drobną kostkę i wiecheć słomy.

Ała, pomyślał Alex, ale nie odważył się poskarżyć na głos.

\- Tu plastry masz, koc i śpiwór, lampę obozową, zapalniczkę, jako też jedzenia i picia na dni kilka – oznajmił bardzo zadowolony z siebie Svar, chowając śmiercionośne ostrze do skórzanej pochwy, a w zamian podając Alexowi wypchaną torbę. Nim chłopak zdążył zareagować, brodaty szaman odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z maleńkiej jaskini, by po chwili do uszu Alexa dobiegł hurgot przesuwanego głazu, a szczelina skalna – jedyne wejście do groty, zmniejszyła się do wąziutkiego paseczka światła.

\- Svar! – wrzasnął chłopak, rzucając się w stronę zablokowanego wyjścia i próbując przesunąć kamień, rzecz jasna – bez powodzenia. – Co ty robisz? Przestań!

\- Pewność mieć wolę, że nikt więcej jajek nie podbierze, gdyż strażnik nad nimi czuwa – oznajmił tubalny głos Svara zza głazu. – Nie frasuj się, Ptica będzie wiedziała, kiedy jej maleństwa się wyklują, natenczas wrócę i z obowiązku strażnika cię uwolnię.

\- A strażnik nie mógłby swego obowiązku pełnić przed jaskinią? – jęknął Alex.

\- Nie.

Alex zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu.

– Ile to potrwa? – zapytał przez ściśnięte gardło. – Kilka dni? Tygodni?

\- Bogowie wiedzą – zaśmiał się szaman, odchodząc w stronę swojego motocykla i pogwizdując pod nosem, by przywołać sokoła.

Alex został sam, w półmroku woniejącej stęchlizną i sianem (dobrze, że nie rozkładem) jaskini pod wzgórzem na samym środku pustyni w Wyoming. Ranka na dłoni piekła żywym ogniem, gardło zdarło się od niepotrzebnych krzyków – tak, chwilkę pokrzyczał, stojąc przy wąskiej szczelinie w skale, a w głowie panował całkowity mętlik. Pomijając, że Svar chyba nie do końca był człowiekiem, został skazany na jego łaskę i niełaskę w uwolnieniu z tego kurhanu, w którym miały się wylegnąć małe sokoły, przepraszam, rarogi i to takie, co potrafią przenosić ludzkie dusze do krainy zmarłych. Szaman zostawił mu co nieco, ale czy zapasy wystarczą, a śpiwór ochroni przed ostrym, pustynnym chłodem nocy? Czy ktoś będzie go szukać? Jego szef z warsztatu samochodowego zapewne machnie ręką i uzna, że zrezygnował z roboty na własne życzenie. Może choć Sasha lub Margie…

Jak długo to „opiekowanie się” złotymi jajkami potrwa? Nim jego Intruder nie ugrzęźnie w pustynnym piachu na dobre, z czasem pokrywając się rdzą jak pojazdy z Mad Maxa, a jego kości zbieleją w jaskini na kształt swych poprzedniczek, podobno z bardzo odległych czasów? A jeśli na to wszystko w jaskini zjawi się poszukujący złotych jajek ognisty duch Ivana – duch mógł sobie przenikać przez kamienne ściany do woli, i rozpłomieni się na całego, to, nie mogąc uciec, Alex spali się na skwarkę. Z innej strony – co jedzą małe sokoły tuż po wykluciu się? Czy aby nie potrzebują mięska, a jedynym mięskiem w okolicy nie okaże się ich strażnik?

Owijając zranioną dłoń skrawkiem koszuli, chłopak oparł się o zablokowane wyjście i ponuro zapatrzył w majaczący w półmroku sarkofag i ułożone w słomianym gnieździe jajka. Ewentualne przeszłe bogactwa, szczęście i pomyślność wywróżone mu przez Svara za opiekę nad rarogiem jakoś go nie pocieszały. Było mu głodno, chłodno i matyjaśnie. Ponadto coraz bardziej nieodwołalnie chciało mu się siku. Bohaterom w książkach i filmach nigdy nie chce się na stronę. Jemu – i owszem, chciało się. Żałosne.

\- Już się nad sobą wystarczając poużalałeś, Aleksieju? – znienacka dobiegł go głos Svara zza kamiennej ściany. Blokujący przejście głaz zazgrzytał i odturlał się na bok, a w szczelinie pojawiła się wyszczerzona w uśmiechu twarz brodatego kowala opromieniona czerwonawym blaskiem zachodzącego słońca. – No to wychodźże, wychodź. I dawaj tę torbę, obozowisko mus nam rozbić. Małe nocą się wylęgną, nimi zaopiekować się będzie nam trzeba.

Alex mało nie rozpłakał się ze szczęścia. I ulgi.

*

_Sturgis, Days End Campground, Teksas_

Dean przegrał z Samem w przerzucaniu opon od ciężarówki. Domyślał się, że nie wygra z tym przerośniętym dryblasem, swoim bratem, nawet gdy tamtego rozpraszał mały diabeł, siedzący mu na ramieniu i czule szepczący do ucha, ale musiał spróbować. Jednak cholerna opona była cięższa od siedmiu grzechów głównych i śmierdziała gumą niczym pierwsi terminatorzy. Odpadł po dwóch i pół obrotach, co i tak było niezłym wynikiem w porównaniu z trzema innymi kandydatami, napakowanymi mięśniakami rywalizującymi ze sobą nie tylko w rzucaniu oponami, ale i w długości brody niczym trzej wokaliści ZZTop. Po czterech rzutach Sam wygrał bezapelacyjnie i – zmachany, spocony, z włosami przyklejającymi się do karku, bez protestu przyjął pintę zimnego piwa i wypił ją do dna, ku owacji zebranych wokół motocyklistów. Dean nie poznawał własnego brata w wersji barbarzyńcy tańczącego na kurhanach swoich wrogów, ale musiał przyznać, że go to bawiło.

Tym bardziej, że samemu zdążył już wypić ze dwa piwa, z sukcesem wbić kilka hufnali w pieniek – za kolejnego Coorsa, pośmiać się z szaleńców, usiłujących wspinać się po rozłożonej na zboczu płachcie wysmarowanej kisielem po butelczynę taniej whisky na sznurku (choć nie zwariował do tego stopnia, by się do nich przyłączyć) i zajrzeć na stoisko Margie, mającej z Jeremiaszem pełne ręce roboty. Okazało się, że nie tylko piwem motocyklista żyje, przy okazji nie gardząc dobrą kawą i naleśnikami. Dean doskonale ich rozumiał. Między jednym a drugim kęsem pancake’a z syropem klonowym, zdołał zamienić z uwijającą się jak w ukropie dziewczyną kilka słów (na flirt zabrakło czasu) i zerknąć na złotą sieć ukrytą w kieszeni jej kurtki. Wyglądała jak delikatna pajęczyna, niezdolna zatrzymać coś większego od muszki, ale jeśli Nokomis twierdziła, że utrzyma ognistego ducha… cóż, może i utrzyma. Starsza pani zdawała się wiedzieć o pleceniu amuletów niemalże wszystko, podobnie jak jej mąż znał się na kowalstwie, powiedzmy - magicznym.

Była z nich przedziwna para, chyba nie do końca ludzka, choć Dean wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Jeszcze nie. Bał się, że po zbyt głębokim zastanowieniu, może dojść do właściwych dla łowcy wniosków i zechcieć porwać się z motyką na słońce, a przecież, jak na razie, grali z Nokomis i Svarem w jednej drużynie. Cóż, przynajmniej tamci nie składali ofiar z ludzi jak pewne przemiłe małżeństwo pogańskich bożków Bożego Narodzenia z Michigan. Oby.

A wracając do leciutkiej, złotej pajęczynki w kieszeni Margie, w razie czego, gdyby nie zatrzymała Ivana, Dean zawsze miał przy sobie starą, dobrą sól, mieszankę ziół i żelazne hufnale, a Sam paradował z przymocowanym do paska srebrnym sierpem pobłogosławionym przez Svara – cud, że nie zaciął się nim przy przerzucaniu opon.

Tak, czy inaczej, duch Ivana chwilowo nie nawiedził zlotu w Sturgis, być może przestraszony towarzyszącym mu potwornym hałasem.

Zlot rozbrzmiewał warkotem rozgrzewanych silników motocykli, nawoływaniem sprzedawców, bojowymi okrzykami facetów zmagających się w absurdalnych konkursach, piskami dziewczyn, jeszcze głośniejszymi piskami dzieci domagających się kolejnego loda, naleśnika, gofra, lizaka, bajgla, balonika, gwizdawki, plastikowego miecza świetlnego, pistoletu lub kapelusza kowbojskiego – właściwe podkreślić, a nad wszystkim dudniła nieco przyciężkawa muzyka dobiegająca spod rozstawionej na samym środku pola sceny. Sceniczne reflektory błyskały światełkami jak letnia odmiana choinki lub niespodziewany zjazd radiowozów. Wśród błysków, w rozpalonym upałem powietrzu nikt nie dostrzegłby ognistego upiora nawet, gdyby na niego wpadł, więc na jego miejscu Dean zjawiłby się dopiero wieczorem.

Pocieszywszy się tą myślą, spragniony odrobiny rozrywki, starszy z Winchesterów pociągnął młodszego w stronę symulatora jazdy na byku, by wreszcie udowodnić, że też coś potrafi najlepiej. W czym jak w czym, ale w ujeżdżaniu był mistrzem. Sam nie zaprotestował, zapewne dlatego, że po wypitej duszkiem pincie piwa okropnie kręciło mu się w głowie i chętnie skorzystał z możliwości, by zasiąść na drewnianej ławie, nawet jeśli łączyło się to z ciągłym potrącaniem przez współsiedzących oraz niejakim przymusem przyglądania się Deanowi dosiadającemu byka. Jakkolwiek by to nie zabrzmiało. Owszem, brat miał do tego niezły dryg. Co prawda, gdy na niego patrzył, jeszcze bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie, ale był w stanie to przeżyć, tym bardziej, że tłok i hałas skutecznie wypędziły z jego głowy halucynacje Lucka, który najwidoczniej nie lubił konkurencji w tym względzie. Milutko. Czując nadwerężone po przerzucaniu opon mięśnie, leciutko ogłuszony i otumaniony, Sam poczuł się niespodziewanie szczęśliwy i postanowił na chwilę zapomnieć o ognistym duchu, którego powinni wypatrywać, czcząc przerwę w łowach kolejnym piwem oraz – raz kozie śmierć – grillowanymi burgerami. Dla przyzwoitości – z sałatą.

*

_A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky  
For he saw the riders coming hard and he heard their mournful cry_

_Yippie yi ooh_  
Yippie yi yay  
Ghost riders in the sky

_Johny Cash: Ghost riders in the sky_

Złym omenem był już sam fakt, że koncert coverów Johny’ego Casha zaczął się znacząco od „Ghost riders in the sky”. Niestety, obaj Winchesterowie mieli już nieco w czubie, więc przyjęli piosenkę za dobrą monetę, podśpiewując i podskakując w rytm country z resztą rozbawionego towarzystwa. Podrygująca tuż obok Deana (w zasadzie na nim zawieszona) Margie za wszelką cenę próbowała zapomnieć, co im się szykuje i do czego potrzebna jej złota siateczka upchnięta w kieszeni skórzanej ramoneski, tak krótkiej, że właściwie nie osłaniała niczego, a na pewno nie nerek, wystawionych wraz z apetyczną talią na chłód wieczoru. Zresztą, nie przesadzajmy z tym chłodem, wciąż było prawie dwadzieścia stopni, a atmosferę dodatkowo podgrzewały rozgrzane ciała i przepojone alkoholem oddechy publiczności zebranej przez sceną, zbitej w stadko jak szczeniaczki poszukujące ciepła. Fakt, że niektórzy utrzymywali się na nogach jedynie dzięki temu, że ze wszystkich stron podtrzymywali ich inni miłośnicy piosenek Johny Casha. Co prawda, nie dotyczyło to Margie (po zamknięciu stoiska z kawą i naleśnikami i podliczeniu satysfakcjonującego utargu, wypiła raptem jedno piwo), ani obu zaprawionych w bojach alkoholowych Winchesterów. Dean był zaprawiony w nich jakby bardziej, lecz Sam, wbrew pozorom, także miał mocną głowę. Mimo to obaj, na swoje nieszczęście, niezauważalnie przekroczyli granicę, za którą przestali przejmować się ewentualnym polowaniem. Być może byłoby to przydatne przy łowach na japońskiego demona pijaństwa, ale niekoniecznie na ducha Ivana opętanego przez żar-ptaka.

Toteż rzeczony Ghost rider vel Ivan Dorogin spadł na nich niczym grom z wieczornego nieba, zaskakując nieprzygotowanych, ciut pijanych i zanadto rozbawionych. Powiedzmy to sobie prosto z mostu – kiedy duch Ivana objawił się przed sceną w całej swej ognistej chwale, siejąc iskierkami na lewo i prawo, po czym z rozcapierzonymi na kształt szponów palcami, rzucił się na uwieszoną ramienia Deana Margie, cała trójka ledwo zwróciła na niego uwagę.

Może prócz dziewczyny, która jednak – nie dało się inaczej, boleśnie poczuła, gdy palące się piekielnym płomieniem dłonie zacisnęły się na jej gardle, odcinając dopływ tlenu i krzyk rodzący się w głębi trzewi. Widząc tuż przed sobą twarz byłego ukochanego, wykrzywioną w grymasie zdecydowanie nie świadczącym o płomiennej miłości, a raczej o równie płomiennej nienawiści, w dodatku palącą się jak ogarek świecy, Margie szarpnęła się w tył, usiłując uciec zarówno przez ową twarzą, jak i bezlitosnymi szponopalcami zaciskającymi się wokół jej szyi. Niestety, tył, tak samo jak przód i boki blokowali jej motocykliści gibającymi się do „Hurt” Johny Casha, do których za nic na świecie nie dochodziło, że dzieje się coś dziwniejszego niż zwykle. Widocznie nie takie rzeczy widywali na zlotach…

Mimo pewnego upojenia alkoholowego Winchesterowie wykazali się większym refleksem. Dean odruchowo przywalił ognistemu duchowi prawym hakiem prosto w rozpłomienioną twarz, a Sam schwycił go za rozpalone dłonie i na siłę odgiął palce, zaciskające się na gardle Margie, aż chrupnęło. Na szczęście w palcach widma, nie szyi dziewczyny. Margie zacharczała, Ivan pisnął przenikliwie jak wypisz wymaluj, ptak drapieżny, a Dean z Samem zgodnie jęknęli, bo obaj się oparzyli.

Posykując i wymachując prawą dłonią, jakby chciał ją ostudzić, lewą Dean sięgnął do kieszeni dziewczęcej ramoneski (wybitnie ciasnej) i wyszarpnął z niej złotą pajęczynę utkaną przez Nokomis z pomocą Margie. Bez namysłu narzucił ją na rozżarzonego jak piec hutniczy Ivana, choć miał wrażenie, że usiłuje ugasić pożar lasu łyżeczką wody. Ku jego zdumieniu, Ghost rider, nie do końca będący Ghost Riderem, zapiszczał i szaleńczo zamachał rękoma, na dobre odrywając je od Margie i próbując zerwać z siebie plecionkę. Jego twarz nabrała komicznie przerażonego wyrazu. Gdyby narysowano go w kreskówce, właśnie podskakiwałby w miejscu, krzycząc cienkim głosikiem – aj, aj, aj. Sam nie dał mu większych szans na okrzyczki, czy uwolnienie się ze złotej sieci. Srebrny sierp zatoczył krótki łuk i wbił się celnie w sam środek duchowej piersi, gasząc piekielny ogień na dobre. Ot, pufnęło i zgasło, a nad widmową głową Ivana na moment pojawił się kształt drapieżnego ptaka, by sekundę później rozwiać się niczym dym.

\- Toś go zgasił – pochwalił brata Dean, ledwo słyszalny w huku koncertu i niezbornych śpiewach ludzi zebranych pod sceną (tak, impreza trwała w najlepsze, jedynie kilku najbliżej podrygujących motocyklistów nieco zamglonym spojrzeniem usiłowało ocenić sytuację, choć wymykała im się możliwości pojmowania), jednocześnie przytulając do obleczonej w koszulkę z Ghost riderem Margie, oburącz trzymającą się za gardło, nie dosyć, że obolałe, to jeszcze – czuła to, pokrywające się bąblami oparzeń.

\- Nie sądzę, by to załatwiło sprawę! - odkrzyknął Sam, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w twardo stojącego przed nimi Ivana, w którego piersi tkwiło ostrze sierpa. To prawda, duch już nie płonął i nie siał iskrami, a w złotej sieci oplątującej mu głowę i ramiona wyglądał wyjątkowo idiotycznie, ale uporczywie nie chciał zniknąć. Ba, zaczął migotać i nabierać sinych kolorów.

\- Sól! – zadysponował Dean, ale o chwilę za późno. Temperatura wokół nich spadła o kilkanaście stopni, z ust wydobyły się obłoczki pary (z ust Margie malutkie, bo miała kłopoty z oddychaniem), a duch Ivana zamigotał niczym przepalające się lampki choinkowe, otworzył sine wargi, nadął się jak balonik i wrzasnął.

Grzmotnęło nimi potężnie. Instynktownie obaj Winchesterowie zasłonili Margie, biorąc cały impet na siebie i ratując ją przed upadkiem, choć jednocześnie duchowa trąba powietrzna targnęła trzema stojącymi obok motocyklistami, rzucając ich na ziemię - prawdę powiedziawszy, miała nieco ułatwione zadanie, bo wszyscy byli mocno znieczuleni. Sam i Dean oparli się niszczycielskiemu podmuchowi niczym giętkie drzewa uginające się pod naciskiem wiatru, a nie dające mu się powalić, ale nim zdążyli się wyprostować, Ivan znalazł się tuż przy nich – poruszając się w ten chaotyczny, przerywany, ale diabelsko szybki sposób, w jaki zwykle poruszają się duchy. Srebrny sierp ponownie błysnął w powietrzu, lecz tym razem wbił się w przedramię Sama, który zablokował cios własnym ciałem, przepłacając to krwawą raną na wylot i przejęciem ostrza.

Dean warknął i raz jeszcze, niepomny świeżego oparzenia, uderzył widmo w twarz pięścią uzbrojoną w pierścień – szczęśliwie żelazny. Ivan ponownie otworzył usta, by wrzasnąć po raz wtóry, ale w tym samym momencie Margie wychyliła się spod ramienia Deana i sypnęła mu w owe rozdziawione usta solą z solniczki przezornie noszonej w bocznej kieszonce ramoneski. Była pojętną uczennicą i pamiętała, że w „Dyliżansie” Ivan uciekał przed solą gdzie pieprz rośnie. Tym razem jednak tylko charknął, zniknął na chwilę, zamigotał jak fatamorgana, by scalić się z powrotem i plując ziarenkami soli, rzucić się na osłanianą przez Winchesterów dziewczynę.

Sam po raz kolejny stanął mu na drodze i poczuł, jakby zderzył się z rozpędzonym pociągiem. Pomijając sierp boleśnie wbity w rękę, stracił dech, a przed oczyma rozbłysły mu setki gwiazd – właściwie calutka Droga Mleczna, na końcu której stepował Lucyfer, cały na biało, przygrywając do taktu czynelami jak jakaś oszalała pluszowa małpka. Młodszy z Winchesterów wcale nie chciał stracić przytomności, ale nie miał większego wyboru. Błysnął białkami oczu i zwalił się na ziemię jak wór z ziemniakami, choć prawdopodobnie z nieco większym wdziękiem. Wcześniej powaleni wrzaskiem ducha, niemrawo zbierający się z tejże ziemi trzej motocykliści – jeden brodaty, jeden łysy i jeden przeciętny, kierowani odruchem solidarności, próbowali go podźwignąć, lecz z mizernym skutkiem.

Dean zastygł w połowie ruchu pomiędzy następnym prawym sierpowym, wzmocnionym żelaznym pierścieniem, a natychmiastowym odruchem, by odsunąć na bok starających się być pomocnymi, a zdecydowanie bardziej przeszkadzających motocyklistami, i samemu pochylić się nad bratem z sierpem sterczącym z przedramienia jak skrzywiony wykrzyknik. Duch Ivana skwapliwie wykorzystał jego niezdecydowanie, łapiąc go za gardło i ściskając z całych sił. Starszemu z Winchesterów irracjonalnie przemknęło przez myśl, że to niesprawiedliwie, bo zwykle duszony bywał Sammy. Próbował uwolnić się z żelaznego uścisku, kopiąc motocyklowym butem we właściwe, bolesne dla każdego mężczyzny (załóżmy, że również uduchowionego mężczyzny) miejsce i wbijając kciuki w widmowe oczodoły – bez większego efektu.

Margie raz jeszcze sypnęła solą, klnąc Dorogina po angielsku i rosyjsku. Jej były bywał wkurzający za życia, ale po śmierci przechodził samego siebie. Jakby czytając jej w myślach, Ivan zamigotał szyderczo, pokazując jej siny język i ani na moment nie zwalniając uścisku wokół szyi Deana.

Trzej oszołomieni motocykliści z powrotem usiedli na ziemi, bo pionowa pozycja ich przerosła, Sam jak leżał bez przytomności, tak leżał, nie drgnąwszy nawet powieką, a starszy z Winchesterów, chcąc nie chcąc, zaczynał tracić świadomość, kiedy nad ich głowami - nad pijanym, w większości rozbawionym (choć niektórzy upijali się na smutno lub gniewnie) tłumem, nad sceną pulsującą wściekle zmieniającymi barwy reflektorami i dudniącą metalem – piosenki Johny’ego Casha w międzyczasie, niezauważenie przeszły w rytmiczny łomot AC/DC, pojawiło się ogromne ptaszysko utkane z ognia i dymu. Skrzeczało tak głośno, że bez problemu zagłuszyło głośniki i wokalistę zespołu nie dorównującego pierwowzorowi, chociaż dającego z siebie wszystko. Dostrzegłszy tego, którego poszukiwał, raróg rozdziawił dziób, wrzasnął rozdzierająco i zapikował w dół.

Tłumek motocyklistów i ich kobiet jednym głosem zakrzyknął z zachwytu, biorąc ogniste ptaszysko za realistyczne fajerwerki. Dean zdołał się zdziwić, mimo tracenia przytomności. Margie nie wiadomo dlaczego, poczuła przypływ nadziei, widząc w ptasiej zjawie uosobienie Ptaka Gromu, o którym kiedyś opowiadała jej Nokomis (a Ptak Gromu był wysłannikiem Wielkiego Ducha, zazwyczaj sprawiedliwym, choć zdarzało mu się rozpętywać burze). Tylko zajęty duszeniem Deana duch Ivana nie zwrócił na żar-ptaka najmniejszej uwagi. Na własną zgubę. Bowiem ten przybył tylko i wyłącznie po niego.

Kwiląc przenikliwie i ciągnąc za sobą płomienisty ogon niczym kometę, ptaszysko runęło z przeszywanego kolorowymi reflektorami nieba i wbiło olbrzymie pazury w ramiona ducha, niemal urywając mu przy tym głowę. Było tak ogromne, że na moment przesłoniło Deanowi cały świat, i tak nieco niewyraźny z uwagi na niedotlenienie. Płomienne skrzydła omiotły okolicę, sypiąc iskrami, jednak nie czyniąc krzywdy żywym, jedynie przenikając przez nich niczym hologram i pozostawiając po sobie wrażenie ciepła i nieposkromionej dzikości.

Dean nie miał nic przeciwko ciepłu, ani dzikości, byleby duch Dorogina przestał go dusić. A przestał, bo właśnie odrywał się od ziemi, trzymany w potężnych szponach ognistego sokoła giganta, unoszony w powietrze jak szmaciana marionetka z otwartymi do krzyku, sinogranatowymi ustami. Teraz mógł sobie krzyczeć do woli. Stawał się coraz mniejszy i mniejszy, podobnie jak jego ptasi porywacz. Ogniste ptaszysko po raz ostatni załopotało potężnymi skrzydłami i z przeszywającym trelem zniknęło w przestworzach, zostawiając po sobie jedno lśniące pióro, które spłynęło dostojnie aż do stóp Deana, opierając się o podeszwę jego motocyklowego buciora. Czyżby raróg poleciał do Wyraju, unosząc ze sobą duszę Ivana? Czy też nie wytrzymał i po drodze pożarł ją ze smakiem?

Dean zakasłał jak suchotnik, czując jak przyduszone gardło zaczyna puchnąć z zastraszającym tempie. Doskonale rozumiejąca jego ból, również pokasłująca Margie, poklepała go po ramieniu i oboje, kierowani jedną myślą, rzucili się ku wciąż leżącemu bez ruchu Samowi, usiłując go ocucić. Tym razem trzej sponiewierani motocykliści, nadal siedzący nieopodal, nie pokwapili się z pomocą, z uchylonymi ustami wciąż wpatrując się w niebo, na którym zniknął Ptak Gromu. Reszta tłumku koncertowiczów zapomniała o niesamowitych, choć dziwnych fajerwerkach równie szybko, jak je zarejestrowała. Ognisty ptak? Super, a teraz bawmy się dalej. Highway to hell…

Sam ocucić się nie dawał. Leżał bezwładnie, na wznak, rozciągnięty jak długi, ledwo unikając zdeptania, choć rozbawiony tłumek instynktownie się wokół niego rozstępował. Nie reagował na głos, ani dotyk brata, jakby zapadł w stuletni sen. Nie było to kwestią srebrnego sierpa, wciąż przebijającego mu rękę, ani zderzenia z duchem Ivana, które wydusiło z niego dech prawie do cna. Wyglądało na to, że bariera zabezpieczająca wspomnienia z piekielnej Klatki, już wcześniej roztrzaskana przez Castiela, potrzaskała się na dobre. Nadwerężany przez halucynacje Lucyfera bezpiecznik w mózgu młodszego Winchestera uległ ostatecznemu przepaleniu. Sam oddychał, ale to wszystko, na co go było stać.

Dean raz za razem potrząsał bratem, nawołując go chrapliwie przez zduszoną tchawicę, coraz bardziej przerażony. Panika rosła w nim niepowstrzymaną spiralą, oblepiając wnętrze zimną, lepką gulą. Cichutki, wredny głosik w głębi duszy szeptał zjadliwie, że to nic nie da. Nic a nic. Że odtąd, aż po kres swoich dni Sammy będzie tak sobie leżał i tyle. Już nigdy nie otworzy migdałowych oczu i nie spojrzy na niego przytomniejszym wzrokiem. Samodzielnie nie odgarnie przydługich włosów z czoła. Więcej się nie odezwie, irytująco czy też nie. Zostanie pieprzonym, śliniącym się warzywem. Jego brat. Jego Sammy.

\- Musimy go stąd zabrać – wychrypiała Margie, przejęta, choć nie tak spanikowana jak Dean – w końcu niezupełnie była świadoma tego, co stało się z młodszym Winchesterem. – Może Nokomis…

\- Do diabła z Nokomis! – warknął Dean, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Wczepił poparzone palce prawej ręki w zrytą dziesiątkami motocyklowym buciorów ziemię i przeorał ją, rozkrwawiając sobie kłykcie. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz zacznie krzyczeć, przekrzyczy niewprawnego wokalistę udającego, że jest Brianem Johnsonem i nie przestanie, póki sam nie oszaleje.

Lekkie dotknięcie w ramię sprawiło, że niemal nie eksplodował i nie rzucił się na tego kogoś z pięściami, co z poziomu ziemi było szalenie trudne, choć nie niemożliwe. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się na widok pobrużdżonej zmarszczkami, ale łagodnie uśmiechniętej twarzy starej Indianki o pucołowatej twarzy i siwych warkoczach upiętych w wymyślny kok na czubku głowy. Nokomis.

\- Nieładnie odsyłać mnie do diabła, od którego jestem starsza, ale ci wybaczam – mruknęła, pokazując Deanowi trzymany w ręku łapacz snów – kruchy, misternie spleciony, beżowo-brązowy, z motywem sokoła, ozdobiony małymi, puszystymi piórkami, w który właśnie wplatała polśniewające złotem pióro pozostawione przez raroga (Dean zdążył je wdeptać w ziemię, co jednak nie zaszkodziło jego urodzie). - Dobrzeście się sprawili, chłopcy, więc czeka was nagroda.

Mówiąc to, delikatnie położyła polśniewający złotem łapacz snów na piersi Sama. Sekundę wcześniej Dean wyciągnął rękę, by ją powstrzymać, a Margie odruchowo powstrzymała jego i tak zastygli oboje, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wokół było ciemnawo (nie licząc świateł reflektorów scenicznych mieniących się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, które bardziej przeszkadzały, niż pomagały cokolwiek zobaczyć), ale ujrzeli wyraźnie, jak plecionkowy, ozdobiony piórem żar-ptaka łapacz snów przepala motocyklową koszulkę Sama i rozpuszcza się na jego skórze niczym toffi ciągutka, skwiercząc i pozostawiając po sobie wypalony, sepiowy tatuaż.

Starszy Winchester chciał coś powiedzieć - naprawdę bardzo chciał, ale nim zdołał otworzyć usta, Sam zamrugał oczyma i otworzył je z wdziękiem budzącej się ze stuletniego snu Śpiącej Królewny, odzianej w motocyklową kurtkę z ćwiekami i piracką bandanę. Oraz tatuaż łapacza snów wtopiony w skórę, tuż obok tatuażu antydemonicznego. Jeszcze trochę, a będzie miał dziary na całym ciele.

\- Solą go – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie, spoglądając na Deana ponaglająco. – Dawaj sól. Jest dobra na wszystko.

\- A najlepsza do frytek – wychrypiała siedząca obok Margie, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać – z punktu widzenia właścicielki zajazdu, było to spostrzeżenie jak najbardziej trafne. – Od dziś nie rozstanę się z solniczką.

\- Sammy? – spytał Dean niezbyt bystro, pochylając się nad bratem, jakby chciał go ucałować. – Wszystko dobrze?

\- Mam sierp wbity w rękę – uprzytomnił mu Sam, z cierpkim wyrazem twarzy zezując na własne, przebite przedramię. – Poza tym dziękuje, miewam się świetnie.

\- Ach, ta młodość – podsumowała Nokomis, prostując się i energicznie rozmasowując sobie krzyż. – Chodźcie, dzieciaki, opatrzymy wam oparzenia oraz rany cięte, kłute i szarpane, czy jakich tam się nabawiliście. Naparzę ziółek. Sobie też. A i Svar niedługo wróci.

\- Z ognistym sokołem? – domyśliła się Margie, uśmiechając się przekornie, mimo bólu poparzonego gardła. Zaczynała rozumieć, że Ptica, ulubienica kowala, nie do końca była zwyczajnym ptakiem. I chyba potrafiła zmieniać rozmiar oraz ognistość wedle upodobania.

\- Och, nawet kilkoma – zaśmiała się stara Indianka, z pobłażaniem przewracając oczyma. – Mamy w gnieździe młode. Będziesz chciała jednego pisklaczka?


	5. Chwila oddechu

_Sturgis, Days End Campground, Teksas_

Przed świtem ochłodziło się, a hojnie rozsiane na niebieskim firmamencie gwiazdy w towarzystwie pyzatego księżyca schowały się za kołderką chmur. Solidną. Dean i Margie ledwo to dostrzegli, chociaż, gdyby z zachmurzonego nieba zaczęło padać, nie byłoby im do śmiechu. Co prawda schowali się pod zadaszeniem przyczepy ustawionej za szamańskim straganem Svara i Nokomis, ale zadaszenie było raczej umowne, więc w razie deszczu trafiłby im się chłodny prysznic. Prywatność zapewniana przez tył przyczepy również należała do umownych, ale z dwojga złego woleli cieszyć się życiem tutaj, a nie wewnątrz kampera, gdzie opatrzony, napojony ziołową herbatką i nafaszerowany środkami przeciwbólowymi Sam Winchester spał snem sprawiedliwego, malowniczo zwisając z obu stron kozetki. Pozostawało zagadką, jak zwykle mieścili się na niej potężny Svar z pulchną, choć niewysoką Nokomis, ale widocznie była to kwestią magii.

Jako że Indianka czuwała, twierdząc, że nie potrzebuje zbyt wiele snu i czekając na powrót Svara i Alexa z pisklętami raroga, których mamusia chwilowo zajęta była odsyłaniem dusz do Wyraju (lub ich pożeraniem), obłapianie się w kąciku przyczepy tym bardziej nie wchodziło w grę. A Dean i Margie poczuli, że po prostu muszą się trochę poobłapiać, bo ich rozniesie. Kilka godzin wcześniej dziewczyna o mało nie zeszła z tego padołu łez, podduszona ognistą ręką ognistego ducha (opatrunek otulający poparzoną szyję nie pozwalał jej o tym zapomnieć), solidnie podduszony został także starszy z Winchesterów, który dodatkowo niemal oszalał, kiedy brat padł mu bez przytomności, próbując zostać dożywotnim warzywem. Obojgu nadal krążyła w żyłach czysta adrenalina, domagająca się rozładowania, a że mieli na siebie oko od pierwszego wejrzenia, postanowili odłożyć na bok konwenanse. Jak i odzież wierzchnią.

Spodnią zachowali, bo jakoś nie wypadało obściskiwać się za przyczepą kempingową, pośród dziesiątek innych kamperów, namiotów i motocykli, jak i spóźnionych imprezowiczów nadal balangujących (lub zajmujących się tym, czym zamierzali zająć się Dean z Margie) całkiem nago.

\- Czy my wiemy, co robimy? – wymamrotała Margie, opierając się o chłodną, metalową ściankę przyczepy, już rozgrzewającą się od ciepła jej ciała, niezbyt wyraźnie, bo Dean kneblował ją pocałunkiem.

\- Wiemy – odmruknął, pieszcząc jej piersi obleczone w prosty, ale uroczy stanik w polne kwiatki. Opatrunek na obu dłoniach nieco mu przeszkadzał, a oparzenia ciągnęły jak licho mimo maści przeciwbólowej, ale niech go diabli, jeśli to go powstrzyma. Powstrzymywały go co najwyżej posykiwania dziewczyny, kiedy zapuszczał się pocałunkami poniżej linii szczęki. Tak, to akurat rozumiał, sam był nieźle posiniaczony w tym miejscu. – Dorośli jesteśmy.

\- Śmy – zgodziła się Margie, poddając się pieszczotom z rosnącą przyjemnością, chociaż metalowa ścianka, do której Dean ją przypierał, usiłowała ochłodzić jej zapędy.

Dotyk Deana był delikatny i stanowczy zarazem. Wprawny. Piersi, brzuch, biodra, uda – gdzie nie sięgał dłońmi, tam pomagał sobie ustami i językiem, co jakiś czas wracając do pocałunków, głębokich, namiętnych, seksownych do bólu, ślących iskry pożądania synapsami wprost do mózgu i jego ośrodka przyjemności, do którego na szczęście nie miały daleko.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja dłużej nie wytrzymam – jęknęła, ponaglającą poruszając biodrami i domagając się czegoś więcej. – Przestań się bawić.

\- Lubię się bawić – zaśmiał się, podskubując płatek jej ucha i chuchając ciepłym oddechem, od którego poczuła kolejne dreszcze. – Nie bądź taka niecierpliwa, pączuszku.

\- Ja ci dam pączuszka – wydyszała, lekko odepchnęła go od siebie i zeszła do parteru, odwdzięczając się za pieszczoty tak niespodziewanie i dogłębnie, że Dean aż jęknął z wrażenia. Jej miękkie, wilgotne usta obejmujące jego, już stojącą w gotowości bojowej, męskość, ruchliwy język drażniący wędzidełko, niezwykle inspirujący, posuwisty ruch drobną dłonią – Margie miała talent nie tylko do parzenia kawy i prowadzenia baru country.

\- Margie… – zaprotestował, odpychając ją delikatnie, by nie dojść za wcześnie.

\- Już nie lubisz się bawić, piegusie? – odcięła się dziewczyna, ale posłusznie oderwała usta od jego dumy i zgrabnie wpasowała się w objęcia Deana. – A teraz do roboty.

Chciał się zaśmiać, ale przypływ pożądania mu na to nie pozwolił. Przyparł Margie do ściany przyczepy, unosząc dłońmi za apetyczne, krągłe pośladki i wszedł w nią jednym, płynnym ruchem. Westchnęli oboje, on bardziej gardłowo. Pasowali do siebie jak wtyczka z kontaktem, korek z butelką, żarówka z oprawką. Mogliby tak trwać wiecznie, ale wówczas nie osiągnęliby nieba, za którym oboje tęsknili.

Więc Dean poruszył się lekko leciutko, a później mocniej, głębiej, ba, dogłębnie. Cienka ścianka przyczepy zadrżała od ich ruchów, zaklekotała, jakby pragnęła się rozpaść, ale nie zwrócili na to najmniejszej uwagi. Pochłonęła ich namiętność. Zniewolił rytm. Wyzwoliło spełnienie. Margie krzyknęła w zachmurzone niebo, czując jak coś w niej zwija się i rozwija spazmem niepohamowanej rozkoszy. Rozbawiony jej hałaśliwością Dean zbyt późno przesłonił jej usta i w tym samym momencie, czując pod palcami wilgoć warg i swawolny język, doszedł z jękiem, którego nie powstydziłby się aktor porno. Co zrobić – zaskoczyło go nieprzygotowanego i bez osłon.

\- Jezus Maria, Józefie święty – wydyszała Margie, drżąc na całym ciele. – Jesteś niesamowity.

\- Chyba Swarożycu i Matko Naturo – parsknął Dean, marząc o tym, by usiąść tam, gdzie stał – nogi zmiękły mu w kolanach. – I owszem, jestem.

\- Samochwała – dobiegł ich zza ściany przyczepy, nieco stłumiony, lecz wyraźnie rozbawiony głos Nokomis. – Ale Matka Natura popiera. A teraz, dzieciaki, idźcie w końcu spać, bo rano wróci Svar z pisklakami i zająć się nimi będzie trzeba.

\- A co mnie pisklaki – wymruczał buntowniczo Dean, po czym zaczął nieopanowanie chichotać. – Tośmy się schowali.

\- Oj, warto było - Margie poprawiła na sobie koronkowe bokserki i stanik w polne kwiatki, objęła Deana za kark – ała, odrobinkę zabolało i złożyła na jego ustach solenny pocałunek. – Dziękuję, mój ty bohaterze. Darmowe naleśniki i kawa w „Dyliżansie” po kres twoich dni.

\- Zbankrutujesz – mruknął Dean ostrzegawczo i odwzajemnił pocałunek.

*

Poranek wstał pochmurny – po raz pierwszy od dobrych kilku dni. Pozbawiony blasku słońca bądź osłony nocy teren zlotu przypominał pobojowisko po bitwie na papierzyska, puszki i butelki. Między straganami i namiotami walały się porzucone lub zgubione koszule, zużyte kondomy, resztki jedzenia i dowody na to, że niektórzy przesadzili z piciem i byli zmuszeni do oddania czci bogom rozkładu. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że ekipa sprzątająca krzątała się pod sceną i dalej, uzbrojona w wiaderka i worki na śmieci, próbując opanować ten chaos. Sama scena, z opuszczonymi w dół reflektorami i pustymi stelażami na instrumenty wyglądała smętnie i samotnie. Z bocznych głośników sączył się blues, potęgując wrażenie porannego smutku, pochmurności nieba i wszechobecnego kaca.

Ci, których ów kac pokonał, niespokojnie, z bólem ciążącej głowy, spali w namiotach i przyczepach, nie wychylając z nich czubka nosa. Ci, którzy pokonali kaca na tyle, by wyjrzeć na światło dzienne (mgliste), snuli się przy, w większości zamkniętych, straganach w poszukiwaniu klina, płynów nawadniających, kawy i jajecznicy na bekonie. Najbardziej zawiedzeni byli poszukiwacze kawy, albowiem stoisko baru „Dyliżans” było zamknięte na głucho – jego właścicielka miała na głowie zupełnie inne rzeczy, na przykład odsypianie upojnej nocy, a Jeremiasz zastrajkował, przy czym kawa serwowana przez konkurencję, nie dorastała ekspresowi Margie do pięt.

Sam i Dean, szczęśliwi zdobywcy kawy zaparzonej przez Nokomis tradycyjnym sposobem, czyli w kociołku nad ogniem, siedzieli na ławie przed palącym się non-stop zlotowym ogniskiem, nieopodal straganu obwieszonego łapaczami snów i narzędziami zbrodni wykutymi przez Svara i z całkiem błogimi minami popijali ów napój bogów. Ognisko przed nimi płonęło wesoło, a na zawieszonym na trójnogu ogromnym, żelaznym kole piekły się kiełbaski, mięsiwo, kromki chleba, papryki i cebule – co kto z motocyklistów przyniósł, to sobie podpiekał. Teoretycznie Winchesterowie powinni wzdrygać się na widok ognia – oparzenia na ich dłoniach miały się goić jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, ale miło było sobie posiedzieć i pogapić się w płomienie, grzejące w chłodniejszy, pochmurny poranek. Nie bez znaczenia pozostawał też fakt, że Dean miał ochotę na kiełbaskę, a Sam na pieczoną paprykę. Każdy by zgłodniał po takich przeżyciach jak rozrywkowy wieczór i arcyciekawa noc z duchem Ivana, ognistym ptaszyskiem i prawie że zapadnięciem w katatonię lub paniką, że brat w takową katatonię zapaść może. Oraz po seksie, bardzo satysfakcjonującym, aczkolwiek tylko dla starszego brata, bo młodszy większość nocy przespał, regenerując nadwątlone siły.

\- Jeszcze kawy? – spytał Dean, rozpostarty na ławie jak panisko, z wyciągniętymi przed siebie długimi, choć nieco krzywymi nogami w motocyklowych buciorach. Jeszcze chwila, a przypali sobie podeszwy.

Zerknął na Sama, który w przybrudzonej bandanie, skórzanej kurtce i z przypalonym na piersi t-shircie, spod którego wyglądał skrawek tatuażu z łapaczem snów wyglądał jak pirat. Wrażenie prawdziwego zabijaki podkreślał bandaż na lewym przedramieniu i obu dłoniach. Starszy z Winchesterów nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wygląda podobnie – wyszmelcowane po ciężkiej nocy skórzane spodnie i kurtka, pomięta koszulka z Ghost Riderem, a przede wszystkim posiniaczone gardło, obolała szczęka i obandażowane ręce wprost ostrzegały, że lepiej z nim nie zadzierać. Choć można to było powiedzieć o połowie uczestników zlotu.

\- Nie, dzięki – mruknął Sam, ostrożnie upijając kolejny łyk gorącego napoju. – Dobra, ale trochę dziwnie smakuje, nie?

\- Żołędziami – zaśmiał się Dean. – I nie ma tego twojego niby mleka. Prawdziwie po indiańsku. Bo chyba nie myślisz, że Nokomis chciałaby nas otruć?

\- Nie po tym wszystkim – brat zatoczył obandażowaną ręką coś w rodzaju półokręgu, który miał podsumować cały zeszły wieczór i noc. – Jakby nie było, uratowała mi życie.

\- Zauważyłem – prychnął Dean.

\- Ale wiesz, że oni nie są zwykłymi ludźmi? – spytał melancholijnie Sam, popatrując na drugą stronę wielkiego ogniska, gdzie siedział Svar, z zadowoloną miną opiekający kiełbasę na kijku.

Zgodnie z zapowiedzią Nokomis, wrócił nad ranem wraz ze zmizerniałym Alexem (co on z nim wyprawiał tam, na pustyni?) i dwoma okropnie brzydkimi pisklakami raroga wyglądającymi jak oskubane kurczaki, które na zmianę darły się, czasem plując malutkimi iskierkami, jadły wszystko, co im podsuwano albo spały, popiskując cichutko. Sokolica Svara, która ostatnio straciła jedno ze swoich kremowo-brązowych piór, popatrywała na własne małe z dystansu, spłoszona ich przenikliwymi trelami, ale karmienia nie odmawiała. Teraz także siedziała na ramieniu brodatego kowala i widać było, że na pieczoną kiełbaskę (choć wolałaby surową, nie podpiekaną) ma ochotę nie mniejszą niż jej pan i liczy na to, że Svar się nią podzieli. A wtedy ona podzieli się resztkami ze swoimi pisklakami, upakowanymi w przerobionym na gniazdo wiklinowym koszu na tyłach przyczepy, pilnowanym przez niewyspanego Alexa i nucącą kołysankę Nokomis.

\- W ogóle nie są ludźmi – burknął Dean, ale bez specjalnej niechęci w głosie.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – upewnił się Sam, w razie czego gotów własną piersią – ozdobioną magicznym tatuażem, bronić tej, która mu ów tatuaż sprawiła, ratując przed szaleństwem, bądź życiem w stanie bardzo wegetatywnym.

\- Trochę przeszkadza – westchnął prawdomównie Dean, wzruszając ramionami i o mało nie wylewając sobie żołędziowej kawy na skórzane spodnie. – Cholerni „Amerykańscy bogowie” w realu. W dodatku strasznie eklektyczni, bo kto to widział, żeby Swarożyc i indiańska Matka Natura tak razem…

\- Miłość nie wybiera – bąknął Sam.

\- Taaa – westchnął raz jeszcze Dean, nie chcąc dobijać brata przypominaniem miłości jego życia, w większości przedziwnych i nieszczęśliwych.

Zresztą, w jego przypadku nie bywało lepiej. Oczywiście, jeśliby założyć, że kiedykolwiek pokochał kogoś miłością prawdziwą, nie tylko fascynacją na jedną noc. Tu westchnął po raz trzeci, wspominając Margie, aczkolwiek to westchnienie zabrzmiało znacznie radośniej. Darmowe naleśniki i kawa do końca życia? Brzmiało dobrze. I być może na kawie i naleśnikach by się nie skończyło?

Chyba, że w międzyczasie jej serce skradnie Alex, co prawda nieco poobijany i zmęczony jakby przerzucił wagon piasku, ale zerkający na nią w sposób, w jaki nie powinno przyglądać się dziewczynie przyjaciela. Szczęśliwie nieżyjącego. I na dobre odesłanego w zaświaty. Może jednak Ivan miał trochę racji, kiedy spuszczał kumplowi manto. Na razie Margie tego nie dostrzegała, ale jeśli oboje będą się zajmowali magicznymi pisklakami, to kto wie, czy w końcu nie zauważy tęsknego spojrzenia młodego. Trudno, do tej pory na pewno będą z Samem gdzieś hen, daleko, nie wiadomo gdzie, goniąc za czymś lub kimś, co uwielbia robić innym krzywdę. Jak te cholerne Paszczaki. Czyli gratisowa kawa i pancaki tak, ale dłuższy związek z właścicielką baru country „Dyliżans” – niekoniecznie.

\- Do domu wracać nam trzeba – powiedział nieco markotnie Dean, przybierając styl mówienia Svara. – Bobby przed chwilą dzwonił. Sprawa się szykuje.

\- Tak jest, bracie, zaprawdę wracać nam trzeba – podsumował Sam z bladym uśmiechem, lecz w jego migdałowych oczach zapaliły się iskierki ekscytacji. – Nie da się ukryć, że zawsze jakaś sprawa się szykuje. Taka nasza dola.

\- Dola, nie dola, ale moglibyśmy jeszcze chwilę nie rozstawać się z motocyklami, co? – zapytał niemal prosząco Dean, spoglądając na brata szczenięcym spojrzeniem. Choć trudno byłoby znaleźć psa o zielonych oczach, nawet husky miewały co najwyżej błękitne.

\- Moglibyśmy – zgodził się bez proszenia Sam. – Na jakiś czas. Chyba, że zacznie lać jak z cebra, albo sprawa zaprowadzi nas na Alaskę.

Motocykle, prócz tego, że nie zapewniały dachu nad głową, nie były też specjalnie pakowne. Nie tak jak porządny bagażnik, w każdym razie, a łowcy miewali pokaźne bagaże. Ale jednocześnie w jeździe motorem było coś niepowtarzalnego i magicznego, więc Sam doskonale rozumiał Deana. Też go korciło. Jeśli to choć odrobinę pocieszy brata zmuszonego przez Lewiatany i okoliczności przyrody do porzucenia ukochanej Impali, przez jakiś czas mogą poudawać Anioły Piekieł i pozwolić, by padało im na głowę, w stawy wkradał się reumatyzm, a to i owo drętwiało na wąskich siedzeniach.

Nie miał także nic przeciwko kolejnemu polowaniu, tym bardziej, że – nie licząc oparzeń oraz ran ciętych, kłutych i szarpanych, jak to zgrabnie określiła Nokomis, czuł się jak młody Bóg. Nikt, kto sam nie stanął na krawędzi załamania nerwowego, prześladowany wspomnieniami z piekielnej Klatki i jakże realnymi wizjami cholernego Lucyfera, nie zrozumiałby wszechpotężnej ulgi, jaka go ogarnęła, gdy koszmary poszły się gonić tam, gdzie ich miejsce – do Piekła. Był wolny jak, nomen omen, ptak. Dajmy na to – sokół.

\- O Lewiatanach należałoby też pomyśleć – dodał dla porządku, odstawiając kubek z kawą na ławę i uzbrojony w wyciągnięty z kieszeni kurtki (kurczę, bandaże na rękach jednak przeszkadzały) nóż myśliwski, pochylając się w stronę olbrzymiego koła nad ogniskiem – papryka pachniała zachęcająco.

\- Się nie martw, pomyślimy. O nas Lewiatany pewnie myślą na okrągło – mruknął Dean, także zabierając się do swojej kiełbaski, nieco zwęglonej z jednej strony, gdzie liznął ją zbyt wysoki płomień. – Przede wszystkim o tym, jak nas zjeść – na surowo, czy podpieczonych. Ja wolałbym podpieczonych.

Nim jednak zdążył pokazać na kiełbasce, jak bardzo woli jedzenie przypieczone od surowego i wgryźć się w zarumienioną skórkę, telefon w kieszeni kurtki dał mu do zrozumienia, że pojawił się sms. Zapewne od Bobby’ego. Zerknął.

\- Bobby pisze, że znalazł pewnego uzdrowiciela, Emmanuela, który… od kiedy to szukamy uzdrowicieli? – powiadomił Sama i jego paprykę. - Mniejsza … o, moglibyśmy poznać go z Nokomis, jeśli oczywiście nie jest potworem i nie dlatego Bobby o nim mówi…

Telefon wypadł Deanowi z obandażowanej dłoni i mało nie wpadł do ogniska. Sam, widząc całkowity stupor na twarzy brata, błyskawicznie sięgnął po komórkę, by uratować ją przed gorącym popiołem, a przy okazji spojrzeć na wiadomość od Bobby’ego, która tak poruszyła Deana. Nie, nie upuścił telefonu po raz wtóry, ale ręka mu zadrżała, a usta ułożyły się w niemal perfekcyjne „o”. Prócz wiadomości, Bobby przesłał zdjęcie owego uzdrowiciela Emmanuela – prawdziwie biblijne imię.

Był nim Castiel.


End file.
